


The Flower that became a Phoenix

by SplitGirl28



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Phoenix Against The World
Genre: Puts to good use Archer and Matou Clan Magecraft to good use, Sakura aims for a peaceful life, Sakura has growing up to do, Sakura reincarnates as Princess, Sakura wants to move on while dealing with bitchy new family, Sakura wins over Ice Phoenix and gets Black Jade, Sakura's OP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplitGirl28/pseuds/SplitGirl28
Summary: Matou Sakura chose to die out of despair than have Shirou know how filthy she was. She is then reborn with Archer's help with his full-backing as Counter Guardian. She is now a Princess nobody wants, with a single friend who stayed by her. In a now clean body, she hopes for a new start and Archer sent her off with aid. Armed with knowledge she could never use before no thanks to the worms as well as senpai's knowledge and way of thinking...its time to put it to good use after a decade of hell!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Suicide, Archer's Aid and Transmigration

Even if he promised her he would love her despite how filthy she was, Sakura could not bear that Shirou knows of the worms and chose death out of grief and despair.

She had gone to the Grail in Mt. Enzo, and threw herself in the Greater Grail with a wish to die, and be reborn pure in order to be loved.

Her wish consumed considerable mana as one, she was tainted by the blackened Grail tainted by Angra Mainyu and tainted further by Zouken's modifications.

Two: her soul is damaged that her magic circuits have dissolved with Zouken's stunt yet made her soul capable of being connected to Akasha. She would have been a future threat to both Gaia and Alaya if not for her despair making her choose death.

She was such a threat of great magnitude prone to manipulation had she remained in Earth.

Thus Gaia and Alaya reached the same conclusion...and the real Archer, his Counter-Guardian self appeared before Sakura's soul.

'So you chose death than a possible future of being saved or become a world threat.' he said.

'...I can't take chances.' said Sakura, now a form of a soul told him sadly. 'There's no hope. If only neesan saved me early on. If only father didn't give me to Zouken like a giveaway toy...none of this would have happened...neesan doesn't care for me at all...only senpai does, but he cannot save me...and the way I am now, I'll hurt the only person who truly cared for me...I...I can't allow it.' she told Archer in a heartbroken voice. 'And she's slowly stealing the only thing I have too. I can't take it anymore.'

Unaware that the man before her, was a broken future of the man she loved.

Archer wondered when did Sakura get the idea of Rin stealing boyfriends.

In this world, Shirou gave up on his crappy ideals for Sakura. Thus he never became what he is. Then there's Rin and Saber. Three women made him give up on Magushood out of love.

So he viewed the future caused by Sakura's actions that created a 'fourth ending', so to speak.

But with Sakura choosing death, Shirou gave into heartbreak. He and Rin thought that Sakura was eaten 'by that thing' while they were out as Rider vanished, their sole clue Sakura died. They both resolved to end House Matou as revenge as Shirou, upon losing Saber discovered that Zouken controls the Shadow but he could not be found anywhere. Only Shinji was around.

They sought Illya's help, but Illya was unable to move and was blind when she can't tell who came. This was because as the Holy Grail, she loses functions as a human being each soul she absorbs when Servants die.

Horrified, Shirou racked his brains, until Illya gave him an idea.

'In mama's memories...Kiritsugu used Avalon and put it in her body until it got too much.' said Illya.

'Illya, what will happen if I use Rulebreaker and Avalon on you? I want to destroy the Holy Grail in you and your modifications so you can be normal again!' Shirou begged Illya for ideas. 'I can't lose another!'

'It will require great focus.' said Illya. 'I'm a Homunculus. A clump of magic and mana. Its risky...but I'll take my chances.' Illya smiled. 'I thought...you didn't care for me too. But you really do...grandfather lied to me.' she said, making the physically-older magi choke. 'If I get destroyed, that's OK too...at least I know oniichan did his best to free me and cares for me. Its what counts. If I live through this, I'll help you with Zouken.'

With Illya's instruction, Rin removed Avalon from Shirou and implanted it in Illya, to separate 'the homunculus' from 'the holy grail' with that intent. Then with Rulebreaker, Shirou focused hard on destroying the Holy Grail in Illya and her link to the Greater Grail, and countless modifications that denied Illya of a future. End result, Illya sensed that with her modifications all gone save for her magic circuits...she's saved.

She had scanned herself that she is now a 'normal girl' by Homunculus standards. Unlike most homunculi, she was 'naturally born' as her mother has a working womb, thus can age naturally. But countless treatments stunted her and gave her a very short lifespan, denying her 'of her humanity'. But by removing all those, she could enjoy a normal life, and grow normally from then on. However, she cannot live among humans, and will have to attend Clock Tower and live among magi as she weighs so less even 'a frail old geezer a step away from his grave' can carry her with no trouble. Her 'lightness' is a giveaway that she is not human.

Even without Avalon, she would be OK.

They sought Kotomine for his help, but the man was dead when they found him. They were on their own...and it was then Illya learned what Sakura had actually done, when she felt a human soul join the Grail.

Shirou and Rin were horrified...and Illya projected Archer, making him tell them that he encountered Sakura in 'The World' and the life Sakura lived, and what she felt that she chose death.

Rin broke on the spot, Shirou was shocked, horrified by what caused Sakura to commit suicide. And taking with her Zouken to her death as the old bastard is a worm tied inside her heart.

It was what made Rin quit being a Mage as well, culminating in the downfall of the Tohsaka Clan. She had contacted Zelretch about her decision and what led to it. That out of despair, she quit being a Magus as what use was all that power, if she can't even save her sister? As a child, she couldn't go against her father. And the Tohsaka were made to never contact Sakura as part of the Contract Deal leading to her sister suffering.

Shirou also asked for Illya's protection from the Einzbern as well, that after destroying all her modifications as Lesser Grail, there is no conclusion to the Grail War now though all servants are dead and both he, Rin and Illya quit. There is no winner at all!

It was a perplexing situation, even for Zelretch.

With Kotomine dead, they had to work a lot...

One: Rin is wealthy by human standards, but 'in poverty as a mage' as Fuyuki wasn't that valuable as a Spiritual Land, amounting to only ten billion yen a year. Rin removed her family money from the Association and put it in human banks as she resolved to live 'as a human'.

Two: Shirou is wealthy thanks to Kiritsugu, but the Fujimura manages his money until he graduates high school.

Three: their deaths must be faked. Hell, the Einzbern detected Illya's death via 'destruction of the Lesser Grail' and they were in utter aghast that there is no conclusion and Illya was destroyed before she could fulfill her function!

End result, Illya dyed her hair to be auburn-red and her eyes modified to amber color like Shirou's to hide from the Einzbern just so she could live in peace. She is now under Zelretch's protection in a different name. Rin also resolved that as a normal human, she would never be the parent like her mother who was unable to stop her father, or be like her father. Zelretch, seeing their resolve of quitting and living as humans, aided the distraught teenagers with politicking and made everyone believe that the Tohsaka and Matou ceased to exist. Thus only the Einzberns are left of the Founding Three Families.

The trio lived together in Tokyo, after making all of Fuyuki forget Shirou and Rin, and took 'all they can' with them and settled for Tokyo.

But in the end, Shirou and Rin married with Illya as the flower girl, making Sakura's fears come true in a way, Archer thought. The broken trio bonded in such a way.

There was NO WAY he could show the result of her suicide to Sakura. Though he was happy Shirou gave up on his foolish dream and sought repentance and happiness instead. Repentance by taking care of Rin and Illya, and happiness by living with his family.

Emiya was no longer Shirou and Illya's last name. He chose the surname Miyazaki, a name that meant 'refined happiness'. Rin chose 'some random', insignificant surname since she'll marry Shirou anyway...and named their first daughter Sakura, after having three sons. When Illya aged normally, she managed to create a spell that 'weighs her down' so nobody's the wiser she's not human and could attend school. But come reaching her physical adolescence, she will go to Clock Tower as Miyazaki Ayame, after the 'iris' in her mother's name.

They still practice magic, but magic that can be used for happiness, than for a fool's hope of reaching the Root.

Archer decided to give Sakura hope.

Her soul was such that it contained so much mana but prone to exploitation if discovered. That she can only 'go there'.

She was purified by his massive powers as Counter Guardian.

'There's a shot of life for you in this one place.' he told her. 'But you must fight to live and fight for your happy ending. This world believes in 'might makes right', be it through smarts or power. Waiting for someone to save you won't apply there.' he said. 'You will understand when you get there.'

'Alright.' and Sakura was banished from Earth, guided to a world Archer found for her.

In a world far away, in a very young galaxy...

There is a world rich with life and spirit in a china-esque world as Sakura found out, upon reincarnating as the identity of 'the trash princess'.

Nobody noticed a powerful soul descend into Nanyi Country's Linhua City, heading straight for a place called Princess Royal's Mansion, towards it's Ancestral Hall.

In the midst of dim candle light, a pair of soft, black orbs opened as she felt her massive powers work on her new body.

Her massive mana enabled the poor girl to heal from her illness...and is this poison when this foul greenish-black smoke left her body?! The body regenerated to peak condition, restoring the girl to full health and beauty, and developed into a body she should have had, had she been healthy.

Sakura, now Huang Beiyue also saw memories of this new body.

Her new identity who has such a prominent background, is regarded as the National Joke. Trash. She is the daughter of the Emperor's sister, Princess Royal and her father Prince Consort who was a ranking Captain in the Imperial Army.

Coward, ignorant, cannot learn martial arts due to being unable to cultivate, and a natural sickly person. But Sakura knew this was because of poison. The girl being constantly poisoned by Concubine Xue. It started when she began falling ill, after the girl naively accepted treats from her in a so-called bid to cheer her up after her mother's funeral! No, it started way before that and the effects began when she was eight.

By the amount of poison, Sakura speculated she was fed trace amounts, so it wouldn't be detected so quickly. That Imperial physician said she could not live pass eighteen years old.

Not only that, she was a real idiot, as First Princess only daughter, yet lets those commoner born brothers and sisters bully her worse than they would a slave.

Her status at home drop a thousand zhang in one fall when her mother died.

In this era of martial revere, powerful countries stand side by side, constantly warring, strength is the only standard to determine a person status, no wonder as First Princess daughter, dubbed as Princess Beiyue, such showy identity can also be reduced to a joke in Nanyi country.

The weak, no one will sympathize with!

Only the strong will be respected! Sakura thus sees it as a cruel world.

Carta continent, continued into a more than hundred years chaotic period, because of upheaval and in decline, martial arts flourished, warring opportunity let warriors in this era be highly respected.

As long as you strong enough, you can run rampant in any country.

Battle and chaos created a number of occupations, of which those who practiced martial arts were the largest, accounting for about four-fifths of the population being cultivators or practitioners.

The rest of the occupations, like Summoners, pill refining Pharmacists, Illusionists, etc. had strict requirements for both ancestry and talent, making them very rare. With these occupations, as long as the person had a little bit of success, they were still counted as extraordinary beings on the continent.

Soon after Princess Royal passed away, there is a doctor who said she contracted a serious illness and will be contagious, thus her father had her moved to this long abandoned Liuyun courtyard. She used to live in Bishui courtyard, now is occupied by Concubine Xue and second miss Xiao Yun.

Second miss Xiao Yun, fifteen year old 3-star summoner, within young generation of girls in Nanyi country, she considered rarely seen genius.

Therefore Xiao Yun is extremely doted on at home, Concubine Qin who gave birth to first son Xiao Zhongqi also not dare to provoke her easily.

Xiao Yun and her mother Concubine Xue seems like they're not particularly harsh to Huang Beiyue, within her memory not like Concubine Qin who enjoys abusing her, only haughty Xiao Yun never put this waste little sister in her eyes. In Huang Beiyue's memories, Concubine Fang and Concubine Xue are kind to her...

NOT!

Concubine Fang was the kindest, but also just-as-powerless and can do little for Huang Beiyue. Her daughter Xiao Ling however, was arrogant, haughty and domineering. How could eldest miss, be her daughter when Concubine Fang was soft, kind and gentle?

This time because she spoke wrong words, just by defending herself as the trueborn and reminded Xiao Rou of her status as Concubine-born, offended his father's most favorite concubine, Concubine Qin, she was punished to kneeling in ancestral hall for a day and night, without eat and drink.

This body, small from malnourishment and has been frail and sick from poisoning, this punishment is the same as wanting her life in the cold early spring, when winter snow has thawed yet the cold still remains.

Naturally, the original Huang Beiyue died, replaced by Sakura as per Archer's arrangement, backed with two great powers as she was a threat to Earth though not by her fault and basically 'kicked out'.

Sighing, she left the Ancestral Hall in her new form, walking out with her newfound strength.

'Humm...I should take revenge by taking back what rightfully belongs.'

Sakura is incapable of fighting skills. Yet Archer let her keep the knowledge she could not use as Matou Heir, and gave her knowledge of Shirou's ideas of using magic to help her out, and knowledge of Imaginary Numbers which were her Element, Sorcery Trait and Origin that she can effectively create 'pocket space'.

Using Reinforcement on her hips and legs, she gained incredible speed and jumping power.

Unknown to her, two people from the trees saw her.

'...so her being a waste is done out of malice by spreading rumors.' a cold voice spoke. 'Indeed before she was sickly ill, her body like a withered corpse. Yet she miraculously healed overnight with a powerful presence in her.'

'But nobody can deny that she suffered mistreatment because she could not fight back.'

'Though it seems enough is enough. Let's watch her progress, now that the so-called waste...is no more. This is intriguing.'

xxx

In two Pavilions...

Sakura stole the Lam Cards of Concubines Qin and Xue, and went to Butler Zhou.

Her mother made him manager of her two fiefs, but this bastard let the concubines steal what's hers so he should have knowledge.

So using a conjured ribbon and a Matou Absorption Technique, she gained knowledge on where to find her remaining money. It was in treasure chests in his care! So she stole that too.

Upon stealing all her money back, she giggled in mischief and went to the kitchens to steal food for herself and Dongling...and went to the market to steal goods she needs to cook, clean, do laundry and other hygiene stuff and stuffed it in her space enough to last a year. Then returned the cards how she found it.

Upon sunrise, she began cleaning up the area that should have been the kitchen, but as Dongling didn't know how to cook, it was in disuse.

Magecraft came in handy, with senpai's knowledge.

It was kind of Archer to help her out, helping her overcome her...uselessness. The only things she was good at, was at what senpai taught her. Housekeeping and Cooking that in time, she could rival his cooking skills...and stole enough pills good for bones and organs. Sure she healed from poisoning, her body restored into the form it should have had, but did NOT malnutrition! So she consumed massive amounts and regenerated to make her body reach peak state of health, before putting an illusion in her body, the illusion that she is still 'a living corpse' so she would never be suspected for thievery.

However, the ingredients here, are all alien to her.

Thus using Structural Analysis on ALL of them, she cheerfully named them in her head based on their equivalent in Earth.

She found the equivalent of vegetables and culinary herbs, as well as condiments. But this world has no tofu though...and poultry here, are so tiny that just one whole chicken, is enough to be a whole meal for one person, yet insanely flavorful that its best to roast it or fry it as is! If cooked as soup, its flavor will mix with vegetables that one should be careful with condiments as a precaution.

She was overworked, but worth it.

Soon, Dongling barged into their...home, covered in bloody welts. Dongling was Beiyue-hime's servant since childhood.

Among the intrigue and strife everywhere in the Princess' Household, Dongling was the only one who hadn't betrayed her. The two girls only had each other through the hard times.

'Dongling?!' Sakura gasped out as she rushed to the poor girl and took her into her arms. What happened this time?! Goodness knows everyone in HER estate bullies them both!

Princess Royal's Mansion was hers and yet...!

Dongling looked up and seeing that she was alright began to cry in her arms,

'Miss, your slave was worried that something had happened to you. I went to seek Concubine Qin, who knew...'

Your slave.

There are social statuses in this world.

Royalty. Nobility. Commoner. Slave being the lowest.

You become one in wartime, exploited as POWs or you're born one through your slave parents. Slaves can only be submissive, obey and work till death, and barely had and human rights.

Much like herself under the roof of Matou Household. As Zouken's toy in his sadism, as Shinji's sex toy for his urges. She was a slave as well thus sympathized with Dongling.

And when Dongling asked for her miss, no doubt given what Beiyue-hime said earlier, Concubine Qin had the poor girl whipped.

That Concubine Qin was arrogant and despotic. She relied on Xiao Yuancheng's favor, as well as her eldest son Xiao Zhonqi, and considered herself to be the headmistress of the household.

Huang Beiyue was bullied by her for so many years, before dying helpless in the cold Ancestral Hall.

Sakura knew she has to remember she IS Beiyue-hime now.

Being Sakura is a thing of the past now. She conjured a ribbon, controlled it like she would a limb to Dongling's surprise and Dongling felt energy flow into her to heal her wounds and bruises.

'M-miss?!'

'...Memories are unlocked in me while I was punished in the Ancestral Hall.' Beiyue lied. 'Mother...she sealed away my powers that were too much for me that made my body constantly worn out. It doesn't help that I was poisoned too.'

'WHAT?!'

'But now that I'm twelve, I got everything back...and Concubine Xue was a far more malicious enemy than Concubine Qin is.' Beiyue warned the shocked pinkette. 'If Concubine Qin is open with her despotic tyranny, Concubine Xue is a poisonous flower. Never trust anything she gives you. Pretend to take it but when she's gone, let's get rid of it.'

'B-but how will you cure your poison?' Dongling squeaked out.

'My sealed power overpowered and pushed out the poison...' that was to Dongling's relief, '...but reality remains that I'm weak due to lack of food as illness by power incontinance and poison made me unable to eat.' she sighed. 'Let's start now I suppose and we better hurry.'

'Hurry for what?'

'You see, hours before dawn...let's just say I took back my stolen money.' Beiyue smiled as Dongling's jaws dropped. 'They stole so much from me its time I take it back. I also stole goods we need using techniques I created on the spot. Eat breakfast now, so when we are searched, they'll find nothing!'

'Right!' Dongling gushed out as she treated herself to the pot her lady cooked. 'Waitaminit...since when can you cook...?'

'I studied out of necessity before mother died...so I'm not entirely useless.' said Beiyue with a sad smile. 'Let's work together.'

'Yes!'

'After breakfast, let's consume the elixirs and medicinal pills I stole in Buji'er market that helps heal poor girls such as us.'


	2. Growth and Discovery

Beiyue had cooked a nourishing vegetable noodle soup that morning. She used herbs and spices that warm up the body through blood flow, and combine these with healthy leafy vegetables and soba noodles, it's nourishing and filling good for unhealthy, little girls.

Dongling looked like she went to heaven upon tasting her cooking.

Archer revealed that Shirou uses Magecraft in cooking.

Using Structural Analysis to understand ingredients and how to bring out their best flavors and texture, and Reinforcement to multiply the nutritional benefits of all ingredients, ensuring that in each meal, the human body has complete dosage of that particular vitamin and mineral that to ensure daily health intake, Shirou plans his meals so the body has complete A to Z of known vitamins and minerals and avoid overdosing...naturally, by knowing ALL ingredients, he knows what to combine them with, and in what amount, which led to his cooking skills of today, that he taught Sakura.

It was why...siiiiigggghhh...senpai's body...!

That sculpted godly body she made love with...!

However, being female, she must take precaution and suppress her testosterones using beauty pills she stole in Buji'er market. She has to take great care of what she eats and use magecraft to destroy factors that boost testosterone in food.

'Miss! This is so good!' Dongling burst into tears at such delight. Beiyue giggled. She cannot blame Dongling as food in this world is subpar and bland in flavor, that everyone simply eats out of necessity, unable to truly enjoy a good meal. Food is either boiled, steamed, grilled and roasted, along with rather bad flavor mixes. That's as far as creativity went it made her inner chef ANGRY.

'Ahaha...I take care of our food from now on, OK?'

'Yes!'

They rested in their rooms, when Beiyue, using Reinforcement on her ears could hear it.

Chaos within the Xiao Household that everyone's Lam Cards, ARE EMPTY!

They went to Butler Zhou for his excess store of the taxes from Qinghe and Miyang, but even his own stores are empty!

This horrified the Xiao Clan as while they have plenty of rice, what about meat?!

Father's decision?

'I'll go talk to Buji'er to sort this out.' said Xiao Yuancheng. 'But just incase Qi'er, Yun'er, go take quick-money quests so we can buy food today. Looks like breakfast will be a little late. Don't take too long now.' he told Xiao Zhongqi and Xiao Yun who were dismayed that they had to lower themselves just to have today's breakfast!

'But my lord, what about Anguo Gong? He'll come here tonight with Yun'er's fiancee!' Concubine Xue cried.

'We have no choice but to postpone the occasion, when we cannot provide a feast? We'll lose face and ruin Yun'er!' Xiao Yuancheng told her. 'Once we get the money back, we can proceed!'

"Hooo? So that's how it is?" Beiyue frowned as she left the estate to visit Anguo Gong's Mansion, and attacked with her ribbons.

Everyone from the arrogant family to the lowliest servant knows that Anguo Gongzi is engaged to the country's trash, thus wants to annul the arrangement in favor of the genius Xiao Yun. Concubine-born she may be, but her genius blood combined with their master's will produce more genius powerful children! Nothing but the best for their young master!

Scowling, Anguo Gongzi, was a man Beiyue won't ever touch. He can never compare to senpai! He was arrogant with a lot of justified pride. He thinks as the son of a Duke, he deserves only the best for himself.

Has it occurred to him that the best is taken by royalty first?? *snicker*

She made everyone in the household forget about her so-called engagement with him, and gained physical evidence of the arrangement which she destroyed.

Not only that, her cousin Prince Jing and his mother Consort Xue Xian knows too as did the Royal Palace and some outsiders.

She'll have to attack one step at a time.

That was what she thought, when she absorbed a copy of Xue Meng and Xue Che's martial arts knowledge and skills.

Xue Che, her supposed fiancee and not anymore, is a recently-made 4-star Summoner by the status badge he proudly wears on his clothes. But is envious of his cousin's 7-star prestige, but as Prince, Prince Jing is naturally wealthier than he, a son of a Duke. Xue Meng is a Silver Class C Warrior at age 15, specializing in hand-to-hand and acrobatics to flaunt her beauty.

Idiot. Martial Arts is a weapon but she supposed its Wushu to her. Wushu is a known sport in Earth wherein 'martial artists' perform techniques flashily!

Beiyue will make full use of that knowledge for Dongling while she herself, will aim to become a Summoner!

Once the deed is done, all that's left, is the treacherous Xiao Clan.

Seeing her father's carriage, she attacked him and the coach first, modifying their memories as well as that of the whole clan's.

So OK, Xiao Yun will still get what she wants, being the bride of this arrogant bastard. But when the truth comes out that he gave his hand to a thief's daughter, his reputation will surely plunge!

That'll have to wait a bit though.

As for Concubine Xue that bitch?

She found where her stash of poison is. She took a pill, melted it and placed a dose strong enough mixed into the woman's perfume bottles to weaken her each use and week by week, she'll get weaker! See how she likes her own poison! And the bitch has several bottles of perfume that upon performing analysis, she uses a different one each day of the week!

The poison she has is not fatal. But if taken for a long time, body will become more and more weak, and finally whole body become limp. One cannot die, but bedridden for a lifetime! And Beiyue has years' worth of the poison through trace amounts.

But as she gave a stronger dose to Concubine Xue, she'll enjoy this in the comfort of her own home.

By the end of spring, woman will be as sick as she is, gaining in a single season what Beiyue gained in years.

Upon getting back, she was tired.

It was a lot of work!

By this world's standards, her massive power that she gained by being connected to the Grail, made her more powerful than even Prince Zhanye, her cousin. But she could feel minuscule drains in her power, so she looked into it to see ensorcelled copper prison that feeds on her power.

'A...prison?'

'So, you finally discovered me.' massive red eyes opened.

'May I ask why are you in my body, imprisoned? I wasn't told about this.' said Beiyue.

'...not that you can ask your mother. She's dead after all.' the beast grumbled. 'I was sealed away by the greatest curse master who created this prison. That bastard was your mother's lover.' he said to Beiyue's surprise. 'They worked together to seal me in Huang Huiwen...but when it was discovered that you could not cultivate, she realized that at the time of the sealing, she was pregnant, and I ended up in you instead. End result, you're the national trash.' Beiyue gaped at him from the facts gleaned. 'So where did this massive ki come from?'

'The original princess died and I took over through transmigration. Well, I'm strong as I took my power with me.' said Beiyue as she showed the beast the last moments of the original.

'That explains it now.' in a world like this, the weak are heavily oppressed and suffer injustice. Perhaps its his personal revenge on Princess Royal and that man, though the kid who never wronged anyone, suffered unjustly by their action and died young, never knowing why she was the national trash. 'Who are you?'

'I can't say my name. You might call me that by accident when the time comes.' said Beiyue. 'I'm posing as this girl while hoping for a brand new lease on life.' and she left the prison.

'...transmigration...huh?' the beast mused before slinking further into his cell. He found it rather intriguing.

* * *

Beiyue could NOT believe this.

Sure the results weren't as expected, but what possessed her parents to seal that beast in a human body?!

Given how Yuancheng treats her, he knew he is NOT her father all these years, but is forced to say she is.

That explains why he never once showed her a sliver of care. Does her real father know of her situation? Doubt it...sigh. Might be dead. Otherwise he would take her away long ago.

For now, she and Dongling must gain power.

Using an illusion over herself and a black cloak from the closet, she went out to Buji'er Bazaar. She took on her fifteen year old self's form, but with her Tohsaka colors of dark brown hair and sea-blue eyes. She also donned a blue and white version of one of Xue Meng's riding outfits. Illusion only of course.

She found Xiao Zhongqi arguing with Xiao Yun regarding on what quest to take, enabling her to prey on them to make them forget. They were the last.

Phew.

Using her ribbons, she formed them as wings which she used to fly outside the city, while absorbing ki to make up for the amount she spent, and what was taken by the prison in her body.

She came up with the pseudonym Weigong(Emiya) Ying'er incase she meets people in this form.

It was once her dream to be senpai's wife...until she accepted that its impossible. Thus all she has, is her happy memories with him, hoping she would find a man who would love her like he did, until she chose to die.

"Sigh, I hope there's such a man here." she thought morosely. In a world where bullying the weak is normal...she might be an old maid for life. Maybe.

In her travels, she felt a massive source of ki from somewhere.

She followed the presence, and its in a deep ravine near a small, stunted wooden plant. It was behind a rock. She fished it out with her ribbons, and its a black jade with intricate animal carvings.

"Wow, what master artisan made these, with incredible eyesight?!" she thought, amazed. But its also a source of ki, but something else bars even her from accessing further, that only the massive ki within was accessible to anyone. "Humm, I'll have Dongling use this as her source of Ki for cultivating." she thought with a smile.

But as she flew around, she caught sight of a beautiful and large ice bird. Its a powerful Spirit Beast!

She wants it!

So she attacked the beast, using her newly-gained knowledge, stolen from Xue Che. This is the Ice Phoenix, one of the Wuling...basically, five beasts who are 'steps away' to becoming Divine Beasts.

The strongest one, being this bird.

Fighting it was a very...onerous task. Her fighting abilities relied on absorption and spells she learned from Xue Che. She basically feeds off of the bird's attacks to avoid harm to herself, while preparing for a large scale attack of ribbons, and imitating Rider's fighting style as well as Shirou's in combination.

When it weakened...

'You're...strong.' it spoke. 'What do you want from me?'

'I ask of you to be my partner.' said Beiyue. 'A strong master and a strong beast partner goes well hand in hand, right?'

'For now, since you're clearly powerful, I accept you as my master.' the beast agreed. Beiyue smiled as she created a Pet Space for it to enter before forming a Contract with the beast...but without the 'Life' part in it upon working out how the Contract works.

She's not that stupid.

She studied Contracts when she was told she would be the Matou Master for the Fifth War. It was thus easy for her to remove the dangerous part of Summoner's Contract.

But upon contracting with her new pet, it actually...benefited more off her than she from it. Her massive cultivation base, took on the form of Summoner Stars.

She was way past 9-star Mastery, and entered Arcane Summoner ranks, but for the life of her, failed to understand her new statuses as because as far as Nanyi is concerned, there is only 9-stars.

'Bingjun, can you explain this rise?' Beiyue spoke out. For some reason, she felt happy thoughts from Bingjun. Maybe he likes his name? 'Nanyi Country's knowledge is limited.'

 **Master is powerful. More powerful than I, that I rose to Divine Beast Rank 9 status! Soon, with a few more years of work, I will be Spirit Deity! It's to my luck, that I found a competent master.** Bingjun was very happy in their link. So the mana pool that she gained by being the Holy Grail boosted Bingjun this far? Well...wow!

'Oh my, I'm lacking in knowledge due to my country's knowledge though...maybe I should consider myself Divine Summoner now, now that I'm beyond Arcane Status like cousin Zhanye is in terms of power...he's contracted to Fire Kirin, being a known 9-star mid-grade due to knowledge. I guess I should study for real.' she mused.

 **What? That's an insult even for Fire Kirin?! Known only to boost his master by mere 9-stars when having Kirin alone boosts cultivation to Arcane Status yet humans don't do justice by cheap ranking?!** Bingjun was insulted. **How do you humans work?!**

'By school assessment I suppose...maybe when he graduates from Lingyang School, he'll become an Arcane Master through licensing. I suppose Fire Kirin puts up with indignity through these assessments.'

 **You've got to be kidding.** came the deadpan retort. **Its a wonder Kirin still listens to your cousin.**

'I kid you not. I better study some more myself after we go home.' and Beiyue had a fruitful day out. Having a powerful item AND contracted to Bingjun.

She will seek out Zhanye, and absorb a copy of his knowledge. That way when her time for Lingyang comes, she can just waste time in Imperial College.

Come to think of it, she should have done that in the first place!

* * *

'Missy, where have you been? I looked all over for you!' Dongling moved like a thief to look for Beiyue to avoid being seen...and bullied while looking for her missing miss.

'I went out and got something neat!' Beiyue smiled, bringing out a small pouch. 'I got us more pills...by the way, did mother start you on cultivating?' the sudden question made Dongling do a double-take.

'Yes miss, though that came to a halt four years ago...I was barely able to form my Foundations.'

'I see...take this and keep holding onto it.' Beiyue gave Dongling the black jade. 'I found it hidden in the forest and it has a lot of ki stored inside. Draw and cultivate using this so this way, you can cultivate anywhere you want.' this got Dongling excited. 'Don't let anyone see this jade. For now, let's keep improving our health and improve our looks.'

'Yes!'

So the two girls, in obscurity, got better and stronger, and Dongling started cultivating again that she can sense how strong Beiyue is...and it horrified her.

'Eeek! How can anyone in this estate _not_ sense you?!' she cried at how strong her miss is 'unsealed'. She had no clue that, was a lie 'Beiyue' told her. The truth was bleak that Beiyue-the-original can never practice, and sadly, forever...a mocked personage. This Beiyue is absurdly-powerful now, that Sakura took over her being.

'Because I conceal it. I simply allowed you to feel it.' Beiyue smiled innocently. 'This is my trump card. I'll never let anyone know how strong I am, till it's too late!'

Beiyue told Dongling what she can do. Use Illusions, absorption magecraft, memory manipulation, spells she passed off as this world's sorcery that she taught Dongling, and hand-to-hand she learned from Xue Meng by absorbing a copy of her memories. Thus her chores aside, Dongling is to train her body the right way as to gain efficiency without losing her beauty, eat healthy, take elixirs and learn hand-to-hand and free-running.

Dongling was thus the only one who knew the truth that Beiyue _used_ to be engaged. Not anymore. Anyone else was made to forget!

Funnily enough, nobody suspected Beiyue of being the thief who took back what's rightfully hers! So as of now, the Xiao are 'incredibly poor', forced to take quests to maintain a lavish appearance for Xiao Yun's engagement to Anguo Gongzi. They barely made it in time and went for broke. Sure there's a feast, but afterwards, they're all flat broke! The Buji'er had no idea where their money went as when their Lam Cards were tested, it showed signs of massive withdrawal. Someone in the estate, stole their money, and ran away so the Buji'er recommended that they look for who's missing, and go after them!

The whole spring, the girls worked hard together, using Earth Standards in speed, force and power application. After preparing three healthy meals with vitamins and minerals A-to-Z, they proceeded with training while eating well, and enjoyed a lot of protein together. When they hear people approaching the estate, they quickly pull ruses and put up with indignity...for now. But reckoning will definitely come!

Dongling started to gain meat on her bones, and gained curves thanks to food, training and pills. Being young, all Beiyue understandably has, is her tiny waist. She's too young for a budding top and flared hips anyway. But what the two had in common, is a growth spurt in height.

Their clothes understandably got tight.

'Dongling, here's about 1000 copper coins to buy yourself good quality clothes and a Space Ring to hide all your shopping in.' Beiyue gave Dongling a cheap Space Ring, and a pouch of heavy coins. 'Let's go out separately upon getting to the Marketplace, alright?'

'Alright.' Dongling never dreamed she'd hold a thousand copper coins or ten gold coins equivalent. Well, until missy awakened to steal back what's hers, that is.

1 gold = 10 silver or 100 copper or 1000 iron.

Originally, the Embroidery she sells only amounted to one copper and a few iron coins.

She was given loose change for her own sake to avoid being swindled.

As for missy, she changed her face into her fake identity to buy in boutiques she and Princess Royal used to visit, and buy herself finery money can buy, buying clothes in colors of dark pink, yellow and orange with matching accessories.

When they snuck into their home after a day of shopping, they hid their goodies away, and wore only their cheap clothes to serve as costume in this house. The most they did with their wealth, was food. Every other else, stolen that the girls got into peak health by the end of spring. They just needed more work with their physique, and skill.

With more freedom, Dongling was able to fully form and mature her Foundation that spring. She can begin gaining power and she was one of the rare few people who could be a Pharmacist.

Its RARE for people to be Summoners and Pharmacists. Only those born with elemental affinities can bond with elemental Spirit or refine pills if you're lucky to be an Earth Element. Those without elements can only be Illusionists, or Warriors.

Beiyue is both a Summoner, Warrior and Illusionist, owing to her affinity and her breaking the mold as she didn't believe in the nonsense that only those with elements can be Summoners. Dongling can be both a Summoner and Warrior, why not?

For now, she'll master one field at a time. Being stretched thin, is bad. So she'll focus on being a Warrior for now and gaining a strong body. As she is now, she's a wet paper bag.

* * *

By the end of spring, is an event called Imperial Spring Banquet.

An event she was never invited to because the Xiao kept making excuses that she's sick.

She doesn't care much for parties anyway, what's the point?

She'd rather spend her time training with Dongling. By eating a balanced, full-vitamin and mineral meal as well as Beiyue using magic to melt fat in the right places, they have shape. And learning how to fight like Servants.

However, one day during dinner...

They have...surprising visitors.

'Prince Yi, I was seriously hoping you were wrong.' said a pained, but angry voice outside their door and the girls braced themselves with the chair they're sitting on.

'I'm not kidding. I watched for weeks and she really does live here.' said a younger man's voice softly.

'Damn that Xiao Yuancheng!' the door then opened and in came the freaking Emperor and two young men the two girls didn't know, dressed in black. 'Beiyue!'

'...I wasn't expecting this.' Beiyue blinked owlishly as she and Dongling sat cross-legged on the floor, eating their food that smells nice. She didn't even own a table and what on earth, are these girls wearing?! They wore patchwork rough clothes!

'Neither do I!' the Emperor cried in dismay, looking ready to cry and readily hugged Beiyue who looked genuinely stunned by the act. 'Beiyue, you could have said something! I'd have gladly turned this world upside down for you!'

'Then, how come nobody came for four years since mother's death?' Beiyue challenged. 'You all believed the lies in Xiao's letters. None of you came to check on me and they knew it, exploited it, and I lived in this rundown shack for years with my only friend.' she said coldly. 'I didn't even know I got gifts from you until Xiao Rou bragged she got what's supposed to be mine because Concubine Qin has that man's ear and mocked me for it before a beating.' the three men were horrified by her words. 'And I was sick back then. Nobody. Ever. Came. Dongling and I are all alone. Nobody gave a shit enough to do what's right. We couldn't count on anyone but each other.'

The Emperor broke down in grief while the two Princes looked glum.

'So tell me...how on earth, can we trust you when you did _nothing_ to even earn it?' Beiyue spoke again cynically. The original suffered a lot and Matou Sakura knows full well how she feels.

She knows abuse by family well enough.

At least, the original owner wasn't raped since toddlerhood by worms, fingered by Byakuya to sate her carnal desires caused by the worms until she was big enough for a penis. At least, he was clinical about it and thinks of it as medical treatment and was utterly sorry and keeps telling her he was no Pedophile but its all Zouken's twisted taste. Then when he died, Shinji is her rapist.

'Please give me a chance Beiyue! I'll give this mansion back to you and this wretched family punished, just you wait! We have concrete evidence as it is!' the Emperor pleaded to the cynical, jaded girl.

'Actions. Not words. Words are pointless and worthless at this point.'

Thus the Emperor indeed delivered as he summoned the Black Cavalry...


	3. Restoration

The Imperial Spring Banquet ended peacefully...

Until people saw the Black Cavalry marching down the streets.

The entire Xiao Clan and all its servants were arrested and brought by force to the Palace, including the very ill Concubine Xue.

And now, the girls were alone with two men in a now empty estate.

'...now what?' Dongling wondered aloud.

'I guess we clean up. The mansion I lived in from cradle to eight years old is heinously neglected as with mother's death, a barrier formed. Only I could get in due to blood security but you can't come in so I faked knowing nothing so father put me in Bishui Pavilion...until when I got ill and that quack claimed I'm contagious, giving them an excuse to put me in that shack. I'm just glad for mother's foresight. I can't bear for Concubine Qin or Xue to take more of what was ours.' said Beiyue in a pained voice. 'But until we find a way around that stupid barrier, we go back to Bishui, I guess...by the way, why have you guys decided to come now? Apparently, one of you observed me for weeks.' she said coolly. 'I hope that did not include the baths.'

That got the young man in white sputtering out denials and his companion raised an eyebrow as she implied she's a possible peeping-tom.

'No!' he sputtered in denial, red-faced, before coughing and looking serious. 'But I did admit to watching you. I've heard nothing but slander about you. People talk about you wrong without even getting to know you for real. They just accepted the words of the Xiao just because they're your family.' Prince Feng Lianyi snorted with a bitter smile. 'For people, that's enough credentials. But for us royals, we need concrete evidence. So I found you kneeling on that ancestral hall looking like a living corpse, while two servants, with blatant disrespect, were getting it on by the entrance.' he said blandly, angering the taller, green-clad man. 'Uncaring if you hear or not and you collapsed from the cold and your illness.'

'Getting it on?' Dongling blinked, unfamiliar with the terminology.

'Have sex in public.' well, Dongling went beet red, horrified. Beiyue face-palmed. So much for Dongling's innocence. Must Prince whitey be so blunt?

'Then I saw a miracle, no doubt, by Princess Royal.' Prince Lianyi continued. 'Your withered, bruised body healed and gained flesh. And greenish black smoke left your body.' NOW that got his companion curious. 'You left that hall healthy, ignoring the sin happening outside and jumped to freedom. You admitted you were beaten...these people enjoy abusing an ill person be it physical, verbal and emotional that it took divine intervention to save you?' he asked incredulously. 'No doubt Princess Royal rolled in her grave back then and did all she could for her only child. A miracle before my eyes.' he said, amazed and for some reason, longingly? 'I wanted to watch the whole day but sadly, I have Lingyang School and my duties as Prince. But on my rare free days, I watched you and your maid train. Princess Royal did a lot more than heal you. You got knowledge of training you clearly didn't have before. You trained together with your maid and you girls did very well.'

'Huiwen was known to do the impossible...there was a reason people jokingly call her goddess.' Prince Xiaoyao smiled sadly. 'She was the reason we barely survived two countries, but victorious. We originally wished to tell you that his majesty and I agreed to endorse your entry into Lingyang School while I take care of your medication...until Prince Yi who overheard us came and told us you live in a rundown shack in your own estate.' he shook his head in utter dismay. 'It's your property...and they're here living on your grace no less. I can't believe such shamelessness. He thought he's a big man now that Grandqueen bestowed him Princess Royal?'

Stripping Beiyue of her rights. Stealing her money and property, then abusing her as entertainment! To make things worse, Beiyue was being poisoned that upon recovering, she poisoned Xue back upon finding where her stash was!

Good lord, enough for punishment unto the third generation!

They found Xue's stash of poison as evidence, as well as the so-called medicine in Beiyue's possession.

'I once fought Grandqueen with her hare-brained idea. Look where that got her granddaughter.' boy, did the older prince sound spiteful! 'Yue'er, what have you decided on?' he asked her kindly.

'...I don't know...Dongling and I had no one. We couldn't turn to anyone. Everyone left us almost for dead.' Beiyue told him sadly. 'Nobody ever did, what white-boy did.' she said, glancing at Lianyi. 'Not even my own royal relatives did what he did. He knows the truth no one does.'

So after talking some more regarding her future Beiyue deemed non-existent as one, she doesn't wanna marry anyone who 'clearly have no brains nor humanity', social status be damned. Two, her future in Lingyang School is unknown as she was recovering her body. It deceptively looks healthy, when it's not as regeneration doesn't mean you're healthy. She had compared herself to wet paper frailness level bitterly. So Xiaoyao said he would help her with medicine.

For now, they raided Xiao Rou's closet and found goods that's way beyond Xiao's money to afford. Clearly, the Emperor's gifts that never got to Beiyue and they're too small for her now. She took the hairpins and haircombs. The rest was lost forever such as being too small for her, or clearly sold for more money. Bad enough they stole four years' worth of Qinghe and Miyang's fiefs from her!

That next morning, a news on Public Bulletin was posted.

The crimes of the Princess Consort Family against Princess Beiyue were posted all for display, and the current condition of the Princess, as witnessed by Prince Feng Lianyi when he checked on her at early spring...with good reason that got the public feeling shameful for their prior opinions, for believing the Xiao Family and didn't bother to investigate like Prince Yi had done, and what he had seen was shocking, that people feared the wrath of Princess Royal's ghost, she who healed her daughter beyond and doctor's nor pharmacist's powers!

The verdict was:

Xiao Yuancheng is stripped of his Princess Consort status as well as privileges, and Xiao Clan is stripped of valuables to pay back everything stolen from Princess Beiyue and even then, its not enough.

Concubine Xue who was the cause of Princess Beiyue's illness possessed a rare poison that requires powerful connections to get, is under investigation by Censorate and under heavy lock and key while undergoing punishment. Her daughter who was in-the-know and complicit with her mother's crimes had her Snow Cat taken from her. She got where she is with her sister's money, the royal family takes it back! Xiao Zhonglei was innocent however, as he was with his grandfather living in the family province for years, learning household management as Zhongqi was to learn managing the house's power from his father. Thus he wasn't aware of his family's crimes nor going-ons in the estate in the city. Xiao Zhonglei can return home, but not his sister who cannot, banished forever to the slums!

Concubine Qin who was responsible for most physical abuse on her whims of amusement, is to be chained in the public square and let the public enjoy themselves with her, if one read the lines in her formally-written sentence. Her children Zhongqi and Rou who enjoyed Qinghe's income as Xiao Yuancheng's favorite concubine, as well as enjoyed abusing their sister. The Emperor, aware of what Chief Counselor thinks of his younger daughter, had Chief Counselor take them in under his wing...and told him in private to 'do with them as you see fit, befitting of children of a criminal who will not enjoy life'.

Concubine Fang was just as blameless yet unable to do anything as she has her daughter's interest in mind. She feared neglect and ostracism by her husband if she did the right thing which she also find herself shameful with thus was conflicted. She felt once Ling marries, she could finally make it up to the castigated princess but NOBODY in the Matchmaking Office wanted her daughter for reasons she didn't know which was why Ling couldn't be married off and she's twenty! She should have been married off at 18! As for Xiao Ling, as Princess Beiyue told the Emperor who spoke in court, she wondered how can a sweet, kind lady like Concubine Fang have a daughter like Ling and wondered possibilities of 'switched at birth' as her personality was akin to Butler Zhou's wife Housekeeper Zhang!

Blood Testing ensued and...Ling isn't her daughter to Fang's, Yuancheng's and Ling's horror. Servants around Ling's age were tested...and bam. It was Butler Zhou's daughter Peiyu! Concubine Fang was so furious with the betrayal she damn near throttled the butler and housekeeper while her husband, Ling and Peiyu were in shock.

Considering Ling's crimes, she joined her real parents in punishment as Butler Zhou and his wife were complicit with the thievery in exchange for a small cut. Apparently, the switching was done because the Butler and Housekeeper wanted their daughter to live the life of nobility they never could get, and hid away Fang's real daughter. And the real reason the Matchmaking Office can't marry Ling off? She wasn't noble stock and failed the Bloodline Test in the Matchmaking House for Nobles as their sorcery checks knows the noble bloodlines in Nanyi Country. She cannot be married off to a noble hence yet they were baffled Fang insists...well, with this shocking revelation coming out..

And Peiyu hasn't done any crimes either, she was a maid in the Laundry Department unable to leave her post with her peers by her...foster mother, but said that for her good work, she would be promoted to Concubine Qin's handmaiden...well, that's not gonna happen anymore, is it? Fang wouldn't allow it. It was thus an awkward trip home for two of them. And Peiyu has a lot of work to do to become a proper noble lady, now known as Xiao Peiyu. No wonder she was 'hidden away' as she was too beautiful to be a slave by commoner standards. She inherited the Xiao clan's good looks, but work ruined the skin of her hands and feet as laundry is a tough job. And since she and her peers in the Laundry Department never committed crimes, they were spared. Unlike their parents and siblings.

Finally, Xiao Qiyuan. He is aware of his family's crimes as well and helped them manage things via letter exchange!

So with their cultivations sealed and Qiyuan's Fire Leopard taken, Qiyuan, Yuancheng, and their servants are sentenced to hard labor in the mines, and their hair cut!

Only Concubine Fang and her newfound daughter, and Xiao Zhonglei can go home in peace to Princess Royal's Mansion with surviving servants. By default, Fang is now Xiao-furen, thus has a lot to learn.

* * *

'So that's what happened.' said Beiyue as the family gathered together to talk in Bishui Pavilion.

She now dressed in clothes befitting a princess though she maintained the illusion of her sickliness on herself.

'Well, no matter the crime, truth and karma always comes out to bite as painfully possible.' she told Fang. 'Real Eldest Sister,' she addressed Peiyu who blushed at her...new status. 'Due to situation, we can be glad nobody can ever mock you for being a Sheng Nu at your age given this situation as what happened was not your fault.' she said to Peiyu's relief. 'You must be educated as a noblewoman befitting your status before you can be married off. However, education at most, takes ten years...but that's what beauty pills in the market are for.' Beiyue chuckled. 'Eldest Sister, you and second brother have a lot of work to do. From records, only eldest brother can go to Lingyang, while second brother will have to start this year...despite being fourteen. But reasons unknown. Why two years late?'

'Well, its his fault.' Zhonglei scowled with an armfold. 'What I'm studying, is supposed to be part of Zhongqi's workload as family childe, but all idiot can do is swing his halberd about. He cannot manage a household and too impatient to learn. So half his jobs fell to me and even then I won't get any credit so our house won't lose face, that the future clan head is an incompetent House Head!' he was utterly vexed at the notion. 'Basically I'm his personal housekeeper! When we meet he never sees me as brother but rather a servant he can order about!'

'Well, be glad you were saddled with that because you're now Xiao Childe and you never lost any face to begin with and all your work is truly yours to keep.' said Beiyue much to Zhonglei's relief. 'But has grandfather trained you in martial arts at least, or did all goods and training fall to Eldest brother and second sister?' it was no secret that Zhongqi and Yun were valued by the family, but Yun was valued more than the family childe, due to the prestige being Summoner brings.

Zhonglei's gloomy look says it all.

'I see.' Beiyue twitched. 'Royal Uncle handles selling everything the Xiao Clan owned, except for your personal belongings. So cultivation will have to wait a bit. Second Brother, I hardly know anything about you so what is your cultivation base?'

'Well, just the Foundation.' that was to his shame and indignity. 'I can only be a Warrior at this point as I have no element unlike mother's favorite. She didn't hesitate to pawn me off to grandfather so she can dote on her precious genius.' said Zhonglei bitterly. 'Even then, grandfather hardly had time to train me! After Management lessons, he leaves me alone to cultivate with his leopard. I don't get training at all. For a now Childe, I'm a sitting duck.'

'Second Brother, Geniuses are cultivated, not born gifted. Talents must be found and honed.' Beiyue told him. 'For a normal person, spending three years' worth of Miyang's money gets a Summoner to 6-stars status, yet with all that money, we have records of countless pills and herbs second sister took several times over in one day to rise to a mere 3-star and not even junior grade. Is that a genius to you?' she shook her head as Zhonglei found that rather funny. 'Even her so-called fiancee Xue Che who repudiated her by now is 4-star at 19 years old, yet Royal Cousin Prince Jing is 7-star at 22 and to think Anguo Gong is wealthier than his royal nephew. Then there's Princess Yingye who is a 4-star at age 14. In a short time unlike Anguo Gongzi who took till adulthood to reach the same rank. Those are real geniuses.'

'Given records I got from Chief Censorate, you have promise to be the one who redeems the soiled Xiao name, so its best to erase from history the shameful ones.' Beiyue decided. 'That's your task with Aunt Fang and to lessen burden on you, you two will manage the household together while reporting to me every three days. Eldest Sister, while you clearly mastered Laundry whether you like it or not, what else can you do?' she asked Peiyu who looked embarrassed.

'Well, I can cook at least, but as Slave, we're all not educated.' she said.

Slaves are NEVER educated, unless one is lucky to get a good master! And she's actually nobility! This was mortifying for the newfound noblewoman.

'I see. I will hire tutors to teach you how to be a lady.' said Beiyue. 'You will learn Literacy, Arithmetic, Music and Art, Weaving, Sewing and Embroidery while preparing your body for Martial Arts. And when you reach a good level in Literacy, you will gain additional subjects of Manners and Etiquette, Literature, Law and Medicine. This will all take within ten years' time while spending time with your real mother, so after morning classes, you have a lot of free time. Second Brother, you are almost well-equipped to be Family Childe. Martial Arts will have to wait a bit as annual income will be by winter's end. For your safety, you'll have to attend Imperial College this year, so choose your course wisely in what will further your future and actually help you survive.' she said, giving him the school application form. 'You have one month to study for the Exams, so forget about duties until then.'

'I understand.' said Zhonglei in resignation. Some family head he is, he's the weakest and he'll endure scorn for it. And it's not even his fault. That got him gloomy.

'As for our surviving maids, you have quite, the onerous job of cleaning the whole place with just twenty people.' the Laundry Department has twenty girls in it. 'Yet everything must be done on time. For now, we will all work together until we get new people who are actually trustworthy to have around. For now as everyone cleaned for the coming of summer, twenty of you have nearly nothing to do, so your first task will be to clean up the Servant's Quarters, do Kitchen Inventory and report to me after. Second Brother...' Beiyue took out a Lam Card. 'This card contains 100.000 gold coins. Buy a closet befitting a Family Childe. Appearance is first step to gain respect as well as proper grooming. Dongling will bodyguard you incase Second Sister comes out of hiding to threaten you. She's an opportunistic viper like her mother after all.'

'But she's a 3-star Summoner? Spirit-less or not, she can kill us both!' Zhonglei sputtered incredulously. How will Dongling protect him?!

'We've known and suffered her attitude for years young master.' said Dongling wryly. 'She cannot fight worth a damn, but can kill given opportunity. She relies on her Snow Cat to assert her authority and status while enjoying the life of a spoiled brat. Now that Royal Emperor has her summon taken away, she's a sitting duck unable to do anything without a servant nor a spirit beast. And given how she is banished to the slums, she will not have a good life there and its easy to spot a mile away a Disgraced Person, with her hair being cut short.'

'Aaaaand who will protect the ladies?'

'Well, me.' said Beiyue as she let out Bingjun in small size on her shoulder. 'Mother did more than heal my body after all. I followed her words and I'm now a Summoner.'

'EHHHH?!'

* * *

All is not well in Anguo Gong Mansion.

Their reputation took a big hit, as its a known fact that Xiao Yun was engaged to Xue Che, unaware he was consorting with a clan of thieves and the child of a poisoner! Her demure and sweet attitude all fake as Concubine Xue's background was fully-known: she was once Princess Royal's maid who betrayed her lady while she was out at war to seduce her way to Concubinehood and was the mastermind behind so-called managing the ill princess' fiefdoms when in reality, steal from her until her death! Naturally, the daughter mastered the art of treachery and social climbing as she was complicit with her mother's crimes while aiming high!

'You should have investigated her background instead of looking at just her pretty face and her Summoning Ability.' Xue Che's friends jeered. 'Concubines with Commoner Background is always investigated, that's basic common sense! At least among nobility, we know each other well enough!' no wonder they distanced themselves from Xue Che the whole spring as they were doubtful of Xiao Yun since the beginning and they were glad they kept their distance now! They refuse to be associated with a criminal and have their reputation ruined!

Xue Meng wasn't faring any better and she was livid that she soiled her hands 'with criminal filth' and treated her well as she was a good match for her brother...or so she thought!

Anguo Gong was deeply troubled by recent events and found no sympathy as he should have investigated before making a move for an important part of his children's life! People say his royal sister consort gave him a tongue-lashing in the palace.

'At least I investigated Lin Wanyi before allowing my son to be engaged and later, marry her by year's end! You clearly can't be bothered to do the same for Che'er and nearly got us related to criminals!' Xue Xian shrieked. 'Think of how that will affect the Royal Family through Jing'er!' Prince Jing was just-as-annoyed as well and in a foul mood for days. The Royal Family was also at work to save Jing's reputation and the annoyed Emperor ensured the sinful Xiaos, will get triple the hard time in punishment for this as death, was too good for them! Though the blameless will be left alone.

The remaining reputable Xiaos left, was Xiao-furen and her newfound true daughter, and Xiao Zhonglei. Son of Concubine Xue he may be, but he studied for years under Xiao Qiyuan in the family province and raised by the old man since six years old and had no clue what his family has been doing, while forced to do work without credit to save Xiao Zhongqi face as he is inept at learning how to be a good clan head thus Zhonglei's job was to 'clean his mess' and the younger boy wasn't too happy about it. He had no evil taint of his mother and older sister.

At least, he was proud that he was no criminal and actually, a far more capable Childe than his older brother. Now Xiao Zhonglei has his chance to actually earn his merits instead of being a 'Ghost Head of House' for his older brother!

* * *

All is not well in Chief Counselor's Mansion.

Chief Counselor Qi Qiang was annoyed that he had to take in the disgraced children of his disgraced daughter Qin.

Bad enough that Qin ruined herself during Princess Royal's wedding, she even committed a more heinous crime with her children!

Said children, the Emperor put in his care by the way.

He knows full well how Qi Qiang detested his second daughter and by foisting her children on him while saying 'do as you see fit with them', he sees that them living under his roof is good punishment and he delivered as he was irked that his good family name is soiled by criminal descendants! Where did he and his concubine go wrong with raising that girl? Not even Concubine Tao knows as she raised her daughter Qin to be as virtuous as her older half-sister Pingbei-furen, fully aware of how her husband thinks she wondered where she learned all 'those' from!

Maybe from her friends in Lingyang's Imperial College? That can only be it as BEFORE Qin went to school, she was like her sister, a good girl who would never anger her father. She fell into bad company that ruined her by adulthood.

Concubine Tao had hung herself in despair, unable to even bear to look at her grandchildren, so he had her 'respectfully buried' as at least, she did the right thing for years. It was Qin who was the failure, not her mother.

Chief Counselor also had to work as his favorite granddaughter's future is at stake! She's related to a criminal cousin and she was engaged to Third Prince!

When word spread about the Xiao Clan, his daughter went crying to her husband to save her daughter's reputation and future, while his granddaughter Meng Hongling cried to him for help and he consoled his eldest granddaughter, while his rage boiled like a volcano ready to blow. Xiao Zhongqi and Xiao Rou dares to ruin Hong'er by association, EH?!

He denied them of a future and put them to work as slaves in his mansion. Given their status as criminals he had ordered all his servants to be 'as harsh as they can possibly be' as criminals have no rights at all. They will suffer as did Princess Beiyue in their hands.

Besides, Xiao Zhonglei said it himself, Zhongqi was an incompetent future house head anyway and Xiao Rou who enjoyed stealing from a royal, now found herself with rags and abused by slaves. She will never get the chance to step foot in Lingyang School!

However, that wasn't enough for Chief Counselor as compared to that, punishment was too cheap compared to how much Hong'er will lose! Not only that, their strongest member had his reputation take a large hit, ruining Prince Jing's reputation and to think he's the strongest in the Jing Faction?! This was such a mess! Damn the Xiao!

* * *

As for Princess Beiyue, she was a known miracle by having her mother save her from the grave.

Fully-healed from poison's effects, she is now having visits from a new Imperial Physician as the one who diagnosed her years ago was fired with physical punishment as she had called him 'a quack' to her royal uncle. And this new person 'went under the Censorate' to make sure he has no hidden affiliates so he was very nervous on his first day and his first client being the Wronged Princess. With the Imperial Physician was Prince Xiaoyao who wants to personally refine her medication based on the doctor's findings, while enjoying sweet treats she made herself.

Senpai was big on wagashi as western sweets was 'useless sugar, extra fat, unhealthy' he refused to even eat a freaking birthday cake made out of flour with icing. However to counteract that, Fujimura-sensei got a sushi cake instead which he liked better as it's healthier in his eyes, and the Fujimura clan jokingly called him a health freak. Chocolates? Dark Chocolate only please! Peanut butter? Buy sacks of nuts and make homemade peanut butter! Sweeteners? Dark brown sugar or raw honey! He favors namagashi, yokan, senbei, monaka, and anything to do with mochi, dango and manju.

'Where did you buy this, Yue'er? These are fantastic!' Prince Xiaoyao exclaimed as all fillings of the 'flowers' were different. This world's version of chocolate paste, koshian, sweet nut paste and candied mashed fruit.

'You won't find them in any store since I make them myself.' Beiyue smiled softly. 'I studied cooking before I fell too ill...because I was a child, sweets and soups were the only things mother lets me do...safely.' she said with a wince. And she has a maid do what needed knifework for me back then and I do the less-dangerous ones...and teaching me how to survive in the forest or winter or in the desert on trips she took me to. Because being the way I am back then, survival was my top priority. I'll have to re-train in them again before I go to Lingyang School.'

'I suppose being rusty is bad.'

'Yes. Especially for me.' said Beiyue with a shudder. 'Since they're not sold in stores, I can teach your cooks if you like?' she offered. 'I just hope they're prepared for a lot of physical work though.'

'How can making these lovely things be laborious?' surely it can't be that hard to carve flowers after filling up sweet rice cakes? was what Xiaoyao thinks.

'Well...'

* * *

As his cooks soon found out, its a VERY LABORIOUS job when his cooks reported back to him.

Making mochi and paste fillings, was no joke. They have to prepare a large stash of mochi and filling incase Xiaoyao wants tea snacks after his many, many jobs. Making jelly was a lot easier!

Then wooden tools of the trade, tiny brushes to apply coloring with, as well as small scissors well-moistened to avoid dough sticking, and edible food paint in order to craft beautiful works of art, as well as delicate touch after wrapping mochi around a ball of filling, and she taught how to make the filling...and carving up the snacks, following seasonal themes of four seasons to appeal better. So they may want to practice on sculpting clay first, before attempting to make the real deal as it was what she did. Would you expect a little six-year-old back then to be a seasoned sweets artisan who makes beautiful flowers? No, right? Here, a sweets artisan is based on how 'light and delicate' their hands are, their creativity, sculpting skills and painting skills. They'll also have to be very creative with flavors!

Laborious mochi and jellies aside, creativity is half the fun and they can combine stuff and run amok with it. Just make sure flavors complement well!

Warning: store the hard-to-make pre-made supplies in space rings as they expire within five days in real time.

It was a class that lasted a month, though on Admissions Exams day, she was understandably, not available as a teacher.

Sweets Teacher aside, she also teaches the remaining maids how to cook as the ones working the kitchens before, were arrested.

In Lingyang School, things were...

AWKWARD!

This year, Princess Beiyue will come out after a period of healing and go to Imperial College. With good reason. Being poisoned for years, she cannot even train her body. She's off to a very late start.

Her second son Xiao Zhonglei, the Ghost-no-More, was also coming. He was two years late as he was made to compensate for the just-discovered incompetence of Xiao Zhongqi as future Family Head. He would also be in Imperial College. He was the only innocent offspring of the Xiao Clan, and Concubine Fang's story shook the masses at what happened to her REAL daughter, as treacherous servants pulled a switcheroo! And they could pull it off, as Housekeeper Zhang and Concubine Fang were cousins, and both birthed girls that same year, only a week apart.

Her story got a lot of people...NERVOUS. It could happen to anyone!

Word has it that Princess Beiyue, as gratitude to Concubine Fang who did what she could for her without literally falling on the chopping block given how her ex-husband treats those who are useful and useless to him, aided her in gathering teachers for her real daughter, as well as purchased goods needed to be a lovely lady. So people are curious about Xiao Peiyu in years to come as Fang's real daughter never committed a crime. And story authors later used this tragic story a new material for their books.

As a never-before-seen white carriage came, a pink-haired beautiful maid with vivid amber eyes was the coach of the carriage and when it stopped, a pretty-faced young boy stepped out in good tasteful clothes, and held out his hand.

A tiny, lily-white hand took it and when she came out, its Princess Beiyue who possessed jade-like skin with pinkish manicured nails. She was beautiful with red-matte lips, dressed in light clothes good for summer in shades of dark and light pink with white trimmings, and peonies on her head. She wore a full dress which is fine as she isn't a practicing martial artist anyway.

The boy can only be THAT Xiao Zhonglei, the new Xiao Childe.

They'll watch and see!


	4. Lingyang School

At the administration office...

'Welcome Princess Beiyue, Xiao Zhonglei.' the employee at the Administration Department spoke to them. 'At Imperial College, we offer ten courses. Etiquette, Calligraphy, Arithmetic, Military Strategy, Chess, Music, Painting, History, Literature and Medicine. You can choose three or four you like as these are mostly elective, yet necessary for social life of nobility as most students have main courses in East College.'

'But what if we have no course in East College at all?' Beiyue piped up.

'Well that's easy, you can choose even the whole package if you so wish. You can even apply for specific grades based on your current aptitudes.' the admin officer smiled as the siblings exchanged looks.

'Er royal sister you sure? At least I know I justifiably need the college.' said Zhonglei. 'Grandfather made me specialize too much just to clean up after eldest brother so I really _need_ these classes.' he said sadly.

'I'm being practical too second brother. The whole family halted my scholarly education when I fell ill from poisoning.' said Beiyue flatly. 'My healed body is like a newborn baby even Prince Xiaoyao forbade me from anything strenuous anyway. Martial Arts can wait for me.'

'...sigh, just what was mother _thinking_?' Zhonglei wondered. 'How am I her son again?' he blurted incredulously, as he was nothing like his mother nor sister even when far away from them. Eyes will be on him, simply for his bloodline he wondered if he can even make friends nor will anyone trust him.

'Greed ruled her brain, that she's the kind who'll use and discard anyone in her way to rise in status. She exploited mother's kindness. Using Xiao Yun whom she trained and spoiled as well as making her dependent on her, making her, her weapon pet Summoner.' said Beiyue wryly as she signed up for a whole package of eight courses. 'She exploited Xiao Yun mentally, emotionally and psychologically while making her a willing criminal asset as well. She was raised to be irredeemably evil.' Zhonglei winced at her words and the guy tending to them knew he had gossip material later. 'At least even if he's a bastard complicit with their crimes, grandfather did right by you that you're a free blameless man never letting you know of their plans. So between you and them, who has a brighter future now? You of course, evil deeds never stay buried forever.'

On the golden plate placed before her, she was to write her name in blood using a blood brush tool, and checked on her subjects of choice afterward. Then she dunked into a cleaning solution afterward. This was a rather fast and efficient way to update the student roster of teachers:

**Grade 3 Etiquette**  
**Grade 3 Calligraphy**  
**Grade 3 Arithmetic**  
**Grade 1 Military Strategy**  
**Grade 1 Music**  
**Grade 1 Literature**  
**Grade 1 History**  
**Grade 1 Medicine**

'To make that possible, I was an easy wallet when mother passed away. But the Censorate is still busy picking her head apart to know her backer as the poison she feeds me cannot be bought in Buji'er Bazaar. It had to go through shady means so there's someone behind her and he began suspecting foul play in mother's death as you were healthy one day and you don't suddenly drop dead the next. Royal Uncle reckoned that much.'

'...'

'Well, I'm done. Your turn.'

Zhonglei has complete eight years' worth of literacy and arithmetic levels, as well as household management, bookkeeping, etc, skills as a future Head of House Zhongqi was inept in. But as Childe, he sorely lacks in Etiquette he cannot talk to anyone. He signed up for Grade 1 in:

**Etiquette**  
**Military Strategy**  
**Mount Archery**  
**Chess**  
**History**  
**Literature**  
**Medicine**

'That's a wrap.' said the Admin as he then took out two papers underneath the gold plate with their schedules on them. Beiyue thought they sure have a unique way with a printing system. And a fast way of school enrollment to boot! 'Classes start at 8:30 so its best to hurry.' the two students nodded and ran off.

Their day began when they got to their first class on time after using the facilities.

Beiyue's first class is Etiquette. Judging by schedule, each class is one hour each. Followed by Etiquette is Calligraphy and Medicine before Lunch Break, then after that it's Music, Arithmetic, History, Literature and Military Strategy for last.

That means she'll go home an hour later than Zhonglei.

Not a problem.

Well, in Etiquette Classes...most of the students here, are Common-Born wealthy girls. She was the only royalty, in this class. Not a single male in sight. Yeah, well THEIR etiquette is a loooot different!

Calligraphy is another class taken by common girls. Using her ribbons, she later learned that they were here to appeal for a better marriage by gaining necessary skills.

Beiyue wasn't sure she can do Pharmacy but she cannot illegally practice. Moreover those Censers and herbs are expensive and she's still broke, she's living off her uncle at the moment, while waiting for the proceeds of selling ALL Xiao Properties. The expensive belongings of the criminals, their mansion in their home province, slaves there included. Because she gets a million coins from the Emperor to get by until Annual Tax day, it'll be too weird if she practices Pharmacy!

Plus the royal family and Buji'er Clan is STILL wondering what the hell happened to the money that vanished in the Lam Cards at the end of winter. It was why Emperor is providing for Beiyue until annual payday comes.

Nobody could come up with anything until someone said, 'Maybe Princess Royal decided enough is enough and made the money vanish and made them taste what its like to be broke.'

It was why she decided Medicine is a safer option. She can legally practice. If Pharmacists are pill-makers, Medicines are potions.

Its kinda fun and very easy. Herbs + Water. But it can't be _any_ water. You need both a Water Crystal and a Refining Filter Tool to filter water to ideal purity. Otherwise Potion-Making fails.

Beiyue felt its like one needs soft water, not just purified water. Get rid of minerals in the water first and one needs utmost concentration and connection to their tools into their crystal cauldron. The water will glow white if the water within upon being full is very pure. But will glow sickly green if not!

So they must master the tools first, before they can begin their first potion-making.

If Pills have up to Nine Grades, Potions have three grades of Low-Level, Intermediate-Level and Advanced-Level. These grades are based on the types of Potions they will study and master in making. Thus in their ten years in school, they have three years and four months per level.

According to the books, upon adding herbs to purified water, they are to let it simmer in fire, before placing their hands on the sides of the cauldron and begin the ki refining process. They are to keep refining until the ingredients completely dissolve into nothing, and water changes to become a Potion. Once its completely done, cauldron glows white again.

Unlike even the cheapest known pill, the Muscle-Growing Elixir, it's still too expensive for the masses. Really, 300 gold coins per pill? Potions are more friendly in costs for the common folk. Potions are easy to make with no fear of wasting expensive herbs if refining fails. And in one cauldron full of water enough to fill ten 25ml bottles, yet using the amount recommended in books, it's so dang cheap, commoners can indeed afford medication for illnesses, though it's no instant effect like elixir pills.

However, for precious advanced-level potions, they are extremely rare due to rarity of potion-makers and when its up for grabs, you snooze, you lose. And its most expensive costs 10000 gold coins.

Pills? From the low-low 200 gold coins of Muscle-Growing Elixir, to cultivational pills _that costs millions of taels of **gold**_. Ouch.

Any lady can make a decent livelihood with this.

'Wooow, that's a real eye-opener~' Dongling gushed out as come lunch break, the trio ate together in a gazebo Dongling reserved quickly as she laid down a bowl of rice, one miso soup and three side dishes each for themselves. Meat, Vegetables and Shellfish with Seaweed. Beiyue told Dongling what she found interesting in her morning classes. 'To think Medicine is _that_ easy for livelihood?'

'Not as prominent as Pharmacy but its for the sake of common people who need medicine too.' said Beiyue. 'The cheapest one being 25 gold coins on market and Potion-Making is one of the ideal careers for women after getting a starting financial foundation. But what they can sell depends on what they can afford so they have to be very careful with budgeting.'

'In Buji'er Market, the cheapest herbs costs three gold coins, so its very easy to make a profit.' said Dongling. 'However it looks like you need to plan well before getting ambitious in selling mid-grade potions.'

'That's true so I can't wait to see that class, it's my last subject before going home.' said Zhonglei. 'As for me, it took all I had not to wilt under all those stares, given where I came from.' he said miserably. 'In Mount Archery Class before lunch break, Teacher Guo took us to East College's Warrior Class just for motivation. There were seniors practicing on an arena and there's this girl who's the star of the show.' he shivered. 'As soon as I heard the name 'Meng'er' to quote Teacher Lei, I knew she's a Xue by how she looked and carried herself alone even if I only heard of her in letters. I wisely disappeared to the back of my class. She'll use all means to take out on ME what she wants to do to Yun for sure! Once its all over, I could relax.' he sighed in relief.

'Well, considering we gathered information on all nobles, it was smart to hide.' said Dongling. 'The Xue Family have extremely high pride, arrogance and ego and they can back it up. Nearly marrying Xiao Yun into the family gave them a deep blow in their reputation as they were stupid enough not to do background investigation.' she said derisively as she thought serves them right, as unlike everyone else, Beiyue let her keep her memories that she was originally engaged to Xue Che and was scheduled for Repudiation, so Beiyue acted fast to memory-wipe all who knew, and took evidences away. 'They are now known as the family who nearly got related to criminals, other Duke Families are snubbing them now as do other nobility. Xue Che had girls chasing him before, now not even commoners look at him But young master is innocent, but still watch out. Who knows what they'll do.'

'Right.' Zhonglei supposed even with them gone, his family's crimes will always be behind him, like a shadow he can't get rid of. All he can do, is move on and live nobly, without a stain in his own life.

He was safer in Imperial College. His little sister will protect him.

Sure they can't do martial arts, be it fists or weapons. But she can use sorcery in the form of white, blue-trimmed ribbons she can control and extend at will, and function as extra limbs, whip or sharp soft blades!

Then there's Bingjun...she followed her mother's voice to be the Master of Bingjun! She gave that Bingluan a rather, appropriate name.

Only the small family knows she's a Summoner. Beiyue dare not let anyone know as its a trump card as being so-called weak can be weaponized as well to shame others who dares to bully them.

Sure this world is all about might makes right, but what's shameful is if you're picking on those weaker and smaller than you, and claiming yourself strong instead of challenging your equal or someone stronger which was more honorable in other's eyes. Given certain attitudes, being weak can cause social suicide for others if done right so one MUST BE CAREFUL.

Well, as he had his musings, he enjoyed delicious food.

Royal little sister is a talented cook! Yum~~~!

* * *

By Music Class...

It's Prince Lianyi who's the teacher?!

She's rather surprised to see him.

'Ohya, right on time.' Lianyi smiled.

'...you're the teacher?' Beiyue blinked owlishly, not expecting this at all. The one who exposed the Xiao, therefore saving her publicly, is this man.

'Well, Teacher Shin who's the guzheng teacher ate bad shellfish at home and got sick.' said Lianyi sheepishly. 'And there's no medicine for Seafood Poisoning yet so while poison is cured, he has to wait out the other pains.' he said with a shudder, 'Given my skill with Guzheng, I'm Teaching Assistant for the first three months before the Flute Teacher comes.'

'Oh...then...' she took out her Space Ring, and gave him five white boxes stacked together, and held in place by a silk blue ribbon tied into a flowery ribbon. '...thanks for being a decent person. Snacks.'

Lianyi graciously accepted her gift. Many girls sent him gifts, often stuff he had no use for. But given the smell, he could smell snacks indeed!

But really... 'thanks for being a decent person', while given to him with a childishly blank look on her pretty little face?!

He had no idea how to reply to that.

When Xiaoyao visits, he often has unusual snacks for tea, and he said Beiyue taught his cooks how to make these as NOBODY sells these beauties anywhere! Well, she's a gifted cook as survival skills were what the late Princess Royal taught her and four years of poisoning didn't rust her sweets-making skills. Just that, they expire within the week unless its the Xianbei crackers so its best to keep them in Space Rings for ahem, eternal shelf life.

'Now that you have your body back, you surely moved on to actual dishes.' he inquired.

'Yes. Vegetables and noodles for now with my own hands though. I'm reliant on the butchers for doing meat the way I want them done.' said Beiyue sheepishly. 'One day, I'll be a normal person, not a wet paper box.' it was like she swore more to herself than to him. Lianyi had seen her train with her maid in movements he was sure was not taught anywhere else. So while she does have skill, she cannot afford to get hit with her frail body.

'I better get to a seat, girls are vicious rivals against each other for certain boys they like.' and she sat at the middle second row, and read a book quietly.

Soon, other girls her age came in.

'Welcome Class. The seats you sat on today, will be your permanent seating arrangement.' Lianyi declared as he memorized their faces and their seating. 'Before we begin class, I'd like you to introduce yourselves before we begin our first lesson.'

The girls in class, were from noble stock. From the high-class duchy to the baronet, be they trueborn or concubine-born. In introductions, name aside, you must say your position, and your parents' names.

Ex: Xiao Zhonglei, Second son of Xiao Yuancheng and Concubine Xue.

At any rate, everyone is a threat to her so she must keep her ears peeled and sniff out foul play aimed at her, or Zhonglei.

But for now, Lingyang School sure is rife with mana~ she used her ribbons to absorb ki to cultivate all this school has. It's on top of a lava current and below that, an underground water reservoir...leading to a leyline ideal to build a school for cultivation.

She had taken all that was present in the air.

So what if people noted the disappearance of ki in school instantly?

They can never know its her, anyway, and it'll refill in weeks.

(She caused chaos actually, and got the faculty and its local dragon wondering!)

* * *

Equivalent of 5 am, is time to go home.

She had instructed Zhonglei to go home ahead of her to stay safe from others linked to the Xue Family. She will go home on her own by flying home once she's past the school barrier.

"Phew~ normally in Japan, school lasts until 3 pm, and club hours are two hours so students go home at 5. Here, it's school all the way through." Beiyue thought as she left her classroom. This applies for Imperial College Students. But for those from East College, classes here may as well be club activities! "...I better regain my skill in Kyudo."

Cooking, Cleaning and Kyudo were all she had. Before Archer gave her knowledge of how to use her Imaginary Numbers other than useful knowledge to survive and skills that will help her. He's so nice. She had no idea she can manipulate space such as storing things, and redirect attacks for her own benefit, affect Spirits directly(as she did with Bingjun) or shorten travel time. As for her ribbons, she had a very vague memory of using black, red-trimmed ribbons so she crafted white-and-blue with her magic.

As for physical familiarities right now? No dice.

Pulling a Kyudo bow will cause her body quite the hurt.

Months of elixir consumption and healthy eating wasn't enough to give her a body worthy of martial arts just yet as stuff sold in market are up to Grade 5 only while you need direct services of Pharmacists to get higher-grade pills. Her bones, organs and muscles needed a lot more help. Within this year of healthy eating and Grade 9 pills, she is healthy enough to pull the tougher moves, and endure hits that she can spar next year.

She opened a dimensional hole and jumped into it, and appearing instantly at her backyard. She cheats with her carriage this way that she and Zhonglei can afford to sleep in, a quick bath and dress up, and eat breakfast and then come here 30 mins before classes begins. As from entrance to that stupidly long bridge and first classroom, it's a long walk you'd really need to get up early to avoid being late. Not to mention, Bingjun simply being out in his small size afforded them air conditioning.

"Phew, I'm home!"

By now, Dongling is cooking dinner.

For now as summer just begun, it's not that hot yet. But when two weeks pass by? Hoo, boy!

Beiyue remembered that in the original's past summer days, being sick in a filthy courtyard with no convenient sorcery to filter air, summer sucks in this world.

Now that she lives in Bishui Courtyard, the windows have the filter air sorcery. Warm when cold, cool when hot.

She had cleaned up her former mansion as well. By herself. Though laundry needed to be done in Bishui Pavilion...sigh.

The mansion was still sealed.

Everything left as is. Only dust can come in, as well as elements such as rain, snow, wind. So stuff near the windows, are ruined. Everything else spared. Only Beiyue can really come in hence. The original had the smarts to lie that she has no idea what the barrier was for when in reality her mother told her. That only the Royal Family descended from the Huang Family, can get in the mansion. And she didn't dare step foot in knowing she would be followed or there will be guards to watch out for her. So she was put in Bishui Pavilion.

Even when she fell ill, she never dared.

So she settled for utter poverty even if it was hard when her fiefdom incomes were stolen from her.

Much of the stuff was ruined. She gathered what stuff she could salvage and looked at them all. By analyzing the sorcery and hidden gears in her mother's room...oh boy.

Many treasures, books, notes, and...letters?

She read all letters...

...and grinned.

She knows now how to include Dongling in the barrier, all she needs now is her blood.

Time to stir up trouble. Again.

"Time for justice for you as well, second mother." she thought as she made her way to the Emperor's Office using her tunnels, making him pop his eyes from getting startled.

'Beiyue?'

'...uncle, you might want to read these...I linked them all up in proper order.' Beiyue gave him a thick wad of gold letters. 'This is why and how mother died.'

She has the Emperor's full interest now...

She waited as he read all letters...that made her uncle cry in grief.

'Uncle, we need the Grandqueen.' said Beiyue softly. 'Without the Grandqueen...we can't crucify him.'

'I know.' the Emperor choked out, rubbing his eyes with his sleeves. 'Where did you find this?' he asked, quickly taking the letters into his space ring.

'In mother's old room in the sealed mansion. Took me a while to figure her gears out.' said Beiyue. 'Took me days while juggling teaching sweet-making to Wangye's cooks.' she chuckled ruefully. Lie. With senpai's techniques, its easy to crack down _any safe in the world_. Not even sophisticated systems, apparently though senpai is only 17, how'd Archer know those? Ah well...senpai has yakuza links for a reason. However, even Magic Safes or Gears in this world, is not safe against freaking Structural Analysis, if you know how to tweak it right! 'I also found a way to include Dongling in the Blood Barrier so we can go home again after four long years.'

'Do you need help cleaning?' Emperor offered.

'Not now. I don't trust anyone in the palace.' said Beiyue softly. 'The countless maids and eunuchs may answer to royal uncle, but they may have true allegiances in the shadows. Considering how universally hated I am just for being unable to practice, they'll hinder us than help us.' she pointed out, much to the Emperor's dark expression.

'That happens a lot, even when I was your age. Sigh, it'll be two hard on two young girls.' he wasn't too happy. 'But you could use sorcery to come here instantly though?'

'Yes, but I still can't cultivate.' Beiyue gathered ki in the air to create her spell. 'I can utilize ki in the air to cast my travel spell...but I can never cultivate it. It just disappears.' she said, making an example that it disappears from her Dantian, that indeed, she can never cultivate, to his sorrow. 'For me to be on equal footing, I'll find another way. Once our...little secret gets out, I'll get enemies for sure. Until then, please hang onto those letters.'

'Alright. Stay safe, Yue.' the Emperor asked her anxiously. 'Stock up on a lot of food and goods. Once I contact mother, it'll take a good month and half, alright? You got that much time.'

'Alright.' and Beiyue returned home, in time for dinner as if she just didn't watch the Emperor break down in front of her.

Dinner is a dish Beiyue taught Dongling.

Spaghetti Naporitan. Or in this world, she called it 'Chunky Noodles in Tomato Sauce'.

There were rare times she defied senpai out of curiosity. On what Yoshoku and other things he disliked. He was quite the Health Freak, but she understood. He's an orphan. Sure Fujimura-sensei is his legal guardian, but hospital fees are expensive and he worries about livelihood so he'd rather spend on school, food, and bills. Those three things. She cheats on weekends in Matou Mansion.

Tonkatsu. Curry Rice. Nikujaga. Naporitan. Korokke. Chicken Nanban. Ebi Furai. Tempura. She also ate cake and pastries, thus knew how to make them.

Well, she'll have to know if people will be allergic to certain stuff she knows...as not even she knows how to cure Food Allergy.

She can introduce, if there are no consequences.


	5. Malicious Invitation, and Yingye sees through her maids

Unlike in Japan, there's weekend offs of two days.

These two days, were for the sake of focusing on cultivation, and of course, homework.

Beiyue definitely cultivated, instantly absorbing for herself the ki within Lingyang School. It was way over the amount the prison takes from her.

To put it in perspective through Master -to- Servant Mana Consumption, the prison takes the equivalent of 8 units of mana from her daily. Opps, Ki dammit, Ki!

And the amount in Lingyang School was enough for 10000 units. That place was so full and thick with ki!

So 8 units times 1 year? 2920 units. Divided bi-annually, 1460. Lingyang refills in two months' time. So she can take and take at her whims so the prison won't eat at her personal supply of 60 years' worth of mana in her body, plus the additional 'pocket change' she gained by being paired up with Bingjun.

Not bad at all.

Sigh, she has to get used to this. Its been months now since coming to live here, right?

That morning, Concubine Fang and Peiyu paid a visit to Beiyue after breakfast.

'Welcome, Aunt Fang, Eldest Sister.' Beiyue greeted as Dongling took out snacks and tea from her space ring as courtesy, but the two women were pale-faced it looks like they won't be eating any. 'What brings you to visit?'

'Third miss, we got an invitation to some birthday party from a wealthy merchant's home in a month.' said Concubine Fang. 'The thing is, Peiyu who may have learned the basics of manners and etiquette, hasn't learned yet how to handle herself in a party yet!' she was nervous. 'Considering I was never invited to any party before no thanks to Xue having Yuancheng's ear, I have no education nor experience in teaching Peiyu!' she stammered out, bordering on panic. 'This is Peiyu's first unfair test when most ladies are prepared for this for years and she only knows the bare basics from her tutor!'

The Xiao Clan are no longer an Imperial Family, cast out of the Noble Hierarchy, so they now classify as 'wealthy commoner class'. Their clan may have had its downfall, but it's hanging by a thin thread through its remaining innocent members who haven't done crimes, and the fact that Zhonglei is its last legal heir who was said to be a far better heir than Xiao Zhongqi, even if he lacked in cultivation and martial arts as Xiao Yuancheng poured everything on his eldest son and second daughter, leaving 'nearly none' for his other children.

Thus any mistake from Zhonglei and Peiyu, will greatly cost the Xiao Family.

And as far as anyone knows, due to her status as Royal, Beiyue is NOT included in the Xiao Family Register but that of the Royal Huang Family Register. This is because that the children born from the parents must always have the surname of one with the stronger social status.

Example: Had they been commoners, Concubine Qin's social status is higher than that of Xiao Yuancheng's as her father is Chief Counselor Qi, while Xiao Yuancheng is merely a Captain in the Imperial Army and a soldier's social status is still reliant on his family background. However on his wedding day, he gained Imperial Status as Princess Consort thus elevating his status way higher than Qin's, thus her children received the surname Xiao, not Qi. Concubine Fang and Xue who were originally maids were at the bottom-rung of social status as slaves lucky to get fancied by their master, thus their children got the Xiao name as well as even a mere Army Captain is higher than a maid!

'A month from now, is it?' Beiyue frowned. 'That's enough time to learn proper party manners. We'll have Teacher Lue focus on Party Manners in that one month to prepare Eldest Sister and it will be overtime training for five hours a day, including past lunch time. I will write a letter to the other teachers as this, is a serious matter.'

Indeed, given the situation of the Xiao Family, this, is very serious.

'And Eldest Sister, people know of your history as maid but you must remember first and foremost that you are now a Lady and you have the rights of a Lady as well as defending yourself when justified. Other ladies will try to bully you by treating you like a maid, but don't have any of it.' Beiyue told her. 'I'll be instructing Teacher Lue about that matter.'

'Y-yeah, I'll be glad to take what help I can get.' Peiyu choked out. Social debut so soon, when she's just months into being a Lady? What a nightmare, she thought.

'And also, do NOT be seen alone with a man, and never accept any invitation to a secluded hidden spot no matter their social status. Be firm about that and walk away, and always be seen with other ladies even if they're not your friends, just stand near them is sufficient and always talk with ladies in public. But if a lady asked you to go elsewhere with other girls, read their body language as there are tell-tale signs of malicious mischief to an actual friendly talk. I'm sure Aunt Fang will tell you what happened on my mother's wedding night of all things.' Beiyue chuckled as Concubine Fang childishly scowled with an armfold. 'That was extremely memorable as that was reason Concubines aren't allowed in Palace Events as well as Social Public Events any more and nobody among nobility's concubines forgave Qi Qin for that.'

'But first things first...let's shop for a dress tomorrow as well as appropriate accessories.' said Beiyue. She had given Peiyu a number of pills that made her skin baby soft and smooth, firm and lily-white, hired a manicurist for her and took care of her dry, wiry hair through pills as well, combined with a healthy reinforced diet. And she ensured Peiyu has no fat in the right places as well, thus she is as slim and slender as any noble girl. She had done the same for Fang.

'I will investigate what dress the birthday celebrant has bought as one grave no-no for a guest, is that guests are forbidden to outshine the celebrant in clothes and jewelry. That is gravely offensive in the social world of commoners, be they wealthy or well-off.' Beiyue told Peiyu. 'The only ones with gall to get away with that legally, are nobility if and only if, their social rank is higher than the celebrant as they have an image to maintain.' Beiyue warned. 'Those ranking lower don't have that privilege. And given Aunt Fang's reputation, party-goer or not, her style of dress is a good start. Aunt Fang is known in Buji'er Bazaar as a very modest and conservative lady in appearance when she goes shopping thus for a Concubine, she is well-liked and respected people will expect that from you as well. We'll exploit social expectations to our benefit as well.'

'Right...'

* * *

That night...late at night, Beiyue snuck into the home of Ning Xin, the celebrant in question. She was the daughter of a well-connected Court Official Ning Rui who works in the Ministry of Rites, responsible for the annual Imperial Exams, thus the Ning Family is quite wealthy. Ning Rui owns a large courtyard as expected from someone of his status. He doesn't own a Siheyuan-Style Mansion like high-ranking officials. Ning Rui's salary aside, his sons take low-level quests to further increase family income as Court Officials get paid in coin, while Mercenary Quests pay in Taels! And the Ning Family can't afford cultivation thus can only hone bodies and skills, and take easy quests in Mercenary Union.

Thus it's easy to sneak into a home where they can't do ki-based martial arts.

Upon locating Ning Xin through invisible ribbons, she gleaned the girl's mind, as well as knew who the guests are.

However...Ning Xin, is one vicious girl.

Upon gleaning everything she needs, the whole family must plan together how to deal with this!

So next day after shopping for a dress, jewelry and a birthday present?

'We, have a problem.' said Beiyue as in Bishui Pavilion, the whole family gathered at the garden.

'Is Eldest Sister in trouble?' Xiao Zhonglei asked Beiyue anxiously.

'Yes. I pretty much spent the whole night investigating the celebrant and the guest list.' said Beiyue. 'Dear lord, what a gal!' she shook her head in disgust. 'She's like Concubine Xue but with no access to poison. Her birthday party is solely to check out the new Xiao Peiyu, and despite her new status, treat her like the maid she once was. I will show you what I gained in the minds of 20 girls coming to this party in-the-know regarding this party of maliciousness!' summoning four ribbons, she implanted copies of knowledge on Fang, Peiyu, Zhonglei and Dongling.

When all that is over, they were shocked.

'T-they'll do THOSE to me?!' Peiyu cried in horror. 'When I've done nothing wrong in my life?!' she was deeply shaken. 'Just because I'm a former maid...'

'The world of the wealthy is cruel.' said Dongling. 'We'd know that best.' she said softly. 'But now that we are armed with knowledge, we can counter all those plans, as well as Plans 2 onwards if initial plans failed.'

'Her best defense will be that she must remain in public sight of adults as well.' said Concubine Fang. 'Let's manipulate social matters as well, starting with Yu'er's way of dress. That way boys won't have any dumb ideas!' she shook in anger. 'Now that we know how those little witches work, we can counter this! I'm just glad in the invitation, you can bring a maid, but can you lend me Dongling, third miss?' she asked anxiously. 'I'd feel better if its Dongling. Dongling at least knew martial arts even from years ago when Yu'er's friends don't.' she shuddered.

'Well, as a bodyguard, she is efficient.' Beiyue smiled. 'She has cultivation until my money is stolen from me but its enough to outpower entitled spoiled brats. We also have the advantage that the children of politicians cannot cultivate, unlike the Lin Family who, thanks to Lin Wanyi's engagement to Prince Jing hung onto him like some _godfather_ that Lin Zicheng is a recently-made Gold Warrior and Lin Wanyi is a Silver Class A. They have recently become an Imperial Family as well that they are now privileged to attend social galas in noble gatherings and royal parties so thankfully, they're not guests in Ning Xin's birthday unlike before, so Dongling is worth ten muscular men against idiots. Ning Xin cannot invite a future Prince Consort. How can one of low status, invite one higher-ranked than they?'

Dongling has the training alright.

Beiyue has fighting knowledge, and modern-day tactics as well as tactics and skills needed.

Reaction Time, Reflexes, Speed and Agility is slowly trained into her as well as knowing basic magecraft spells any magus worth their salt studied as children. She had implanted such knowledge in Dongling so she can train on her own upon mastering one while she's at school, while learning Warrior Hand-to-Hand...just without Xue Meng's taste, that is. She had told Dongling that while learning techniques is OK, she must modify the techniques in a way that suits her body type and execution. Dongling is what japanese call 'lightning bruiser'. But hand-to-hand when taught in school, is meant for a MAN to use given the masculine movements. So she is hard at work and most definitely enough against bullying girls!

They planned well on what to do for that party of hell...because by sundown, Beiyue got a letter from a palace maid that night after dinner.

'Hummm...so she wants to talk after four long years? Wonder why? Very well, we'll meet after school tomorrow so it seems we'll go home together...though that depends on her schedule. What time do her classes end?'

'By Princess' Schedule as she rarely goes to school due to her majesty's doting and overprotection, she has about three classes in Imperial College before going home where she trains as a Warrior and Summoner under a tutor. Her three classes are Music, Painting and Mount Archery.' the maid elaborated.

Beiyue twitched.

Three classes then the rest is at home? Then why not all the way? Isn't that a waste of time given the travel time between school and palace?

'...I'll visit her residence instead.' Beiyue sweatdropped. 'I have _full eight classes_ in Imperial College.'

'I will inform Princess Yingye.' the maid then dismissed herself...unaware a ribbon was wrapped around her head. When she was no longer looking, the ribbon became visible to Beiyue and Dongling.

'Well?' Dongling whispered, owing to their reinforced ears.

'YIngye is innocent but these bitches...not so much.' said Beiyue coldly. 'Dongling, I will open a corridor for you leading to YIngye's residence and inform her of the TRUE arrangement. She's currently alone in her room according to memories of that maid Cai Li. And don't bother with dinner as I am under strict medical requirements from Prince Xiaoyao so I'm NOT eating poisoned goods.' she said. Dongling understood Beiyue's intentions.

'Yes, miss.' and Beiyue opened a corridor outside Yingye's quarters, making her appear outside the window.

And so...

'Greetings to Princess.' Yingye squeaked upon being startled by Dongling outside her window.

'D-D-Dongling! Why're you sneaking around?!' Yingye sputtered, startled and trying to calm down.

'Missy says she will come to the Palace tomorrow after school as she has full Imperial College Course Set of eight subjects, straight to your residence.' Dongling reported.

'Gee, you know my Maid can say the same thing.' Yingye pouted.

'We do not trust easily, given how maids treated us over the years when they get too uppity.' said Dongling stiffly as Yingye flinched. 'Listen to what your maid or maids will say later. If our words didn't match...she has malicious intentions towards my miss. Oh yes, do not bother with dinner for missy as she is following strict instructions from Prince Xiaoyao.'

'I understand.' YIngye can only sigh. These girls, have issues, and she cannot blame them. Her father was furious for days, took time off work to blow some steam outside the city after storing all his paperwork in his Space Ring and checked on Beiyue many times in those days.

She hadn't known Prince Yi watched her since end of winter as his idea to investigate and what he found out, angered her father and when trial was over and that criminal family justly punished, Prince Yi finished the rest of his tale when summoned to the palace the next day.

Beiyue, after rejuvenated by her aunt's late ghost, left the Ancestral Hall and went somewhere. He didn't know where as its almost sunrise he could not afford to be seen. And when he's free, he sees them train in martial arts using knowledge her cousin didn't have before and training with her maid.

And the two girls are justifiably cynical and untrusting, their eyes both cold and jaded. Feng Lianyi only earned her good will because he did the right thing, and got boxes of homemade sweets from her on first day of classes...as thanks for 'being a decent human being' that caught him off-guard, especially by how her face looked when she gave him the gift. She was, in his words, broken that the family has a lot of work to do.

Due to her situation, Royal Aunt focused on Survival Skills and Cooking Training for her daughter...she excelled in sweets, and started actual dishes. He shared some of the sweets with her and they were all beautiful with refined tastes, going very well with tea. That, and she was very good in cleaning too! He had watched her clean that shack together with Dongling using materials she somehow acquired despite being poor at the time. Another of Royal Aunt's miracle?

Prince Xiaoyao had his cooks study under her as he grew to like the sweets, but no store sells them and they got proof she actually made the treats herself...after a lot of work pounding the glutinous rice dough! But Lianyi swore he'll take days to finish everything even if he shared the boxes with friends. Well, those treats really are delicious...she wished she could cook THAT well to impress Brother Yi. Sadly, she's shoved into a gilded cage by her mother.

Between two of them if they got marooned into a forest, it would be SHE who dies first! So what if she has martial arts? She can't subside on fruit forever dammit!

Maybe spending time with her cousin will help her learn survival arts?

* * *

Next day...

Yingye wasn't too happy.

Her maid Cai Li told her that Beiyue would meet her at Wisteria Walk near Prince Yi's classroom at lunch break!

So just to be sure, she went to talk to Lianyi just by herself.

'Brother Yi, was Beiyue anywhere near here?' Yingye asked Lianyi.

'Haven't seen her outside my classroom.' said Lianyi. 'Music Class is her last class before lunch break and she would always eat with Xiao Childe as she told me in advance. She has no reason to meet others unless invited.' he said. 'They tend to seclude themselves, if only to keep Xiao Zhonglei away for his own good.'

'Oh...those girls lied to me then.' Yingye's mood went down.

'Lie?' Lianyi wondered who has nerve to lie to a royal. Don't they know that offending a Royal gets a few sticks or worse, depending on the mood?

Yingye had told Lianyi that she wanted to talk to Beiyue and sent her maid Cai Li to Beiyue. But out of paranoia, Beiyue had sent Dongling who was faster because she had martial arts training to inform her of her decision. And when their words did not match last night, it upset Yingye.

Given how Beiyue was isolated for so long since childhood, she cannot lie nor is capable of insidious deeds as she was so isolated she wasn't exposed to the scheming world of royals and nobles like themselves, so she definitely trusted Beiyue over her own maid.

'What should I do?' Yingye asked for advice as she told the older man her thoughts.

'...' Lianyi frowned in thoughtfulness. Around people she trusted, Yingye was like an open book, and rightfully clams up around everyone else. 'Have these maids investigated. You once told me that your maids are maids Empress always gives you. Basically, they are her spies, and limbs.' said Lianyi. 'Observe and listen to your maids when Princess Beiyue supposedly never showed up at the promised meeting in school. Then deliver your own sentence. See with your own eyes, so that an innocent is not wrongly-blamed again.'

'Right.'

Yingye knows how the palace works, as well as the harem.

For their mistresses, their maids are their only allies and friends in court or at home. Everyone else around you, is a hit-and-miss. An ally if you courted them right, or an enemy who got close to you through flattery.

But Yingye never dreamed that she's surrounded by poison her mother applied.

By these maids intentionally sabotaging Beiyue's reputation to her, it's clearly her mother's orders to wedge them apart!

She realized that...just now. Even moreso when the maids badmouthed Beiyue when she supposedly never showed up at the promised place.

With a darkening look on her eyes as she faked emotions, she happily went home...NOT.

She headed for the Inner Palace, where the Harem is.

She had gone straight to Chief Eunuch's Office and she knew that the maids are wondering why have they gone here with a smirk on her face.

'What can I do for Princess?' Chief Eunuch Chu asked her respectfully. He always has bodyguards around him for some reason, but they can come in handy now.

'Sentence these girls to Labor Camp, five years.' said Yingye coldly as her maids gasped in horror.

'Princess?!'

'What did we do wrong?!'

'You know full well what you did wrong!' Yingye barked harshly as her maids squirmed. 'Do you seriously think that Princess Beiyue is capable of lie, deceit and treachery given her four years of isolation and bedridden from illness, and her mother is Royal Aunt of all people and everyone knows what sort of person she is?' in this world, like parent, like daughter, so one knows what to expect from a person upon knowing who their parents are, so it was INCONCEIVABLE for Beiyue to do what Cai Li claims she did.

'She is unexposed to the social world thus is not capable of malicious deeds like yourselves! I thought it was only Cai Li who lied to me, but when all of you badmouthed Beiyue by Wisteria Walk in school, I realized all of you are in on it!' she barked angrily, furious at the now horrified maids who knew they're caught.

It was no wonder Yingye had come here! It was for their punishment!

'How I know what liars you are? Dongling, her maid visited me as soon as Cai Li left Bishui Pavilion on her behest just to be double-sure and it was good thing she did.' Yingye shook in fury as she told the Eunuchs what the maids had done, grossly betraying her trust and attacking a royal in such a manner. 'She was faster than Cai Li in a carriage as she is capable of Martial Arts. So I observed last night and today and I know who the liars are now! Dongling told me what Beiyue told Cai Li and yet Cai Li told me differently!' Cai Li now looked terrified. 'Do you know what you all have fully done?!'

'Princess we're sorry!' the maids kowtowed for mercy in fear. 'Please forgive us!

'You all attacked a blameless person who did nothing wrong. And a royal of all people!' Yingye bit out harshly. 'Make known their crime and punishment in the Inner Court! I sentence you to fifty lashes and maximum penal service in Labor Camp! Take them away!' she commanded in disgust as the Eunuch Bodyguards took out the crying maids. 'Chief Eunuch Chu, any newcomer girls I could use as replacements with at least, a year of training before put to work?' she asked wearily, trying to calm down.

'Yes, I have records here. But why newcomers and not experienced maids?' Chief Eunuch Chu wondered as he stood up to walk to one of his drawers in his cabinets to pull out a handmade book. When documents are organized and compounded, it is then made into a stitched, bound book with its title written in large letters on a strip of paper, then stuck on the cover using glue.

'Experienced maids have learned how to sin and how to be malicious, as well as having extra allegiances in exchange for favors. I will not trust my life in their hands.' said Yingye bitterly with an armfold.

The world of maids, is just as treacherous as the world of the Imperial Harem.

Maids, together with the Eunuchs, were the servants of the Palace. They were divided in many different ranks, on the base of their family's social status. A maid could have been the daughter of a poor artisan or as the daughter of a rich family. To be chosen as maid to enter the palace they had to be selected by a special board, usually composed by eunuchs.

Maids to enter the palace were chosen in rotation every three or five years. Once they entered the palace they were bound to serve for 10 years and to give up any contact with the outside, including family members.

They usually entered the palace at the age of fifteen and, if they were able to survive the dangerous waters, leave at the age of 25. If they survive THAT long, they will receive huge rewards for their services, and married off to a rich man!

They were usually victim of abuse, especially from imperial concubines. They could lose their ranks, receive severe body punishment and be put to death even for a little error.

The highest rank among the maid was that of maid-in-waiting or the handmaiden. They were usually the ones that had received a good education and privileges. They were responsible to follow and wait at Empress, Princesses or the Royal Concubines. Working 24/24 they would never leave the side of their lady, they would even sleep in the same room. 

For promotion for a better salary, they will pull down others in order to get up and bullying happens a lot. The weak get wrongly punished while the real criminals get away, until the weak learns how to get back at them and the cycle continues. After a year in the 'classroom', the fight for promotions will begin.

Just like how Dongling was Beiyue's handmaiden. Privileged with Education, Training, and other stuff in return for years of loyalty. Good lord that girl has the complexion of a noble, and the privilege to wear her casual clothing, not a maid's uniform at home. Her rivals being treacherous manservants and maids. But by sticking to her side, she was rewarded.

'Girls who lived in the countryside, preferably. Girls the Eunuchs in the harem have observed to have no bad records during their year of training.' given that maids start at fifteen years old, these maids will be two years older than her

'Very well, I have just the girls...how many?'

'Ten, the same numbers I discarded.'

Given Yingye's act of punishing her maids for known crimes towards Princess Beiyue of all people, it didn't take long for the whole palace to find out what happened. Heck, its not even within an hour after the punishment, that the Emperor and Empress got wind of it in the throne room after a morning court session.

'Those maids did what?' the Emperor was in full tranquil fury, boiling in anger when a Eunuch reported to him the latest gossip. The Empress beside him was poker-faced, but inwardly annoyed. Their plan would have been foolproof to drive a wedge between two girls, but they didn't take into account Beiyue making triple-sure!

Her daughter sent the retinue she handpicked to the labor camp, and picked ten new girls from the Imperial Harem's selection of court maids.

'Very good girl, that Yingye!' the Emperor praised his daughter, oblivious to his wife's annoyance. 'But I hadn't known that Beiyue will visit Yingye tonight out of Yingye's invitation.' he mused. He was intrigued. 'For now let the girls have their time tonight. It's good everyone's getting along.'

* * *

That night...

Beiyue's ability to travel came in handy.

As well as the convenience of food freshly cooked kept in Space Rings. Dongling had a very early dinner knowing it'll be a loooong night, with Princess Yingye. They could take quick baths just to look fresh. Arrive at the Palace fresh.

She wore white and green clothes in a modern version of qixiong ruqun, with her hair in a hime-style cut, and half her hair in three small buns on top of her head with haircombs and pins on. To pay homage to her Japanese heritage, she wears her hair with cheek-length sidelocks.

She got off of the carriage, upon arriving at Yingye's Residence in the castle. She occupied her royal aunt's former room as Princess Royal, renovated and redecorated to her taste as a young girl when she was old enough, at age twelve to move out of Xia Guang Hall.

The Emperor has had many children from his Concubines in his younger years.

However, very few survived the vicious world of the harem, that children who lived past _toddlerhood_ were officially acknowledged. But those who died in just four years, disappeared from history.

Emperor released his concubines who lost their children, allowing them to remarry with his blessing. Concubines who came into the palace are all political arrangements. Some came to be his wife, some didn't, pressured by their families as their hopeful Empress Candidate so they may become Imperial Family. Guess who's released?

Those who stayed enjoyed Concubinehood as the situation in the palace is...unusual.

The Emperor openly loathed his Empress, thus doted on his concubines, and loved all his children equally. And when nasty politics ensued, he genuinely mourned those who died, but infant deaths are a part of palace life. One he had no power over. He complained about his woes to his twin sister who would listen to his sorrows.

There were princesses who was born first. All poisoned to death.

Princess Huang Lanling, around Prince Jing's age, daughter of Mo Xianli of Anxi Hou Prefecture. She would have been the next Princess Royal had she lived. Six months after her was Princess Huang Anchi, daughter of Zhang Yunxian of Liaoying Bo Prefecture. Third princess was a year younger than Anchi, Princess Huang Zifei, daughter of Nalan Yinxin of Yunnan Gong Prefecture. And Fourth Princess and the last before Yingye was born, was Huang Chunji, daughter of Shu Xiang of Jinlin Zi Prefecture.

Thus Princess Royal title belongs posthumously to Princess Lanling. However, its also easy to forget that Yingye was Emperor's FIFTH princess, not first, though people DID wonder why she didn't have the Princess Royal title, after her royal aunt as the title belongs to first princesses and everyone outside the palace thought Yingye was the only princess of the Emperor.

NOT.

However, truths were buried. Only those within the palace knows the many deaths of Princes and Princesses in the vicious Harem Wars.

Yingye, Princess Royal she was not, was placed in her old aunt's room when she was of age. Sure it was cleaned out, but only so she can redecorate it to her taste, which she did!

Very girly!

And...aren't these maids younger? Beiyue ribbon-probed and learned what happened this morning which she passed to Dongling.

Dongling inwardly snickered.

Those nasty maids of Yingye's were chucked to Labor Camp as they deserved! The new maids were nervous as nobody wanted to share their fates, though why were the older ones THAT dumb, they thought. Do they not want to live any more?

This new maid, A-Qing, just graduated from a year of training in the Inner Court as did her peers. A year off of education and lucky enough to be Handmaidens immediately! Their salaries will be handsome though they can't go home until ten years ends!

This was a privilege they dare not lose.

Yingye handpicked them all based on their records during training as maids. Spotless records of no fighting nor bullying, and 'trained them' in her home some more so they know to ONLY listen to her and do her orders to the letter with no extra allegiances...or else!

Other than that, she treated them well as long as those simple rules, aren't broken.

* * *

'Beiyue! I'm glad you came!' Yingye acted as if this morning didn't happen, cheerfully greeting her younger cousin who was still on the skinny side.

'Thank you for inviting me.' said Beiyue politely. 'It feels its been forever since I stepped foot in the palace again.'

'Well, they really should have done a background check before marrying Royal Aunt off!' Yingye huffed. 'Things could have turned out differently.' she said, leading Beiyue to a seat. 'Seriously, Royal Aunt to a mere Duwei of unknown background? So what if his family has a History of Warriors in the Army? Anyone can do that!' she scoffed. 'I fear for my future...if grandmother can hand off someone of your mother's caliber to some nobody with a criminal personality, I fear for myself.' she shivered. 'I complained to father and he swore to me you and I won't end up like her.'

'And what if politics forced his hand...such as blackmail that threatens a city or a province?' Beiyue questioned. 'This bastard would say, 'marry Princess Beiyue or Princess Yingye to my son or I'll have my army burn Linhua City down' or somewhere along those lines?' Yingye choked.

'I-I'm sure father would sic the army on that bastard!' Yingye sputtered out denials, 'It's been eight years since the last war after all, surely we churned up the numbers the Imperial Army lost by then! Anyway, how are things since their arrest?'

'Well, my actual eldest sister is actually a sweet girl. Housekeeper Zhang hid her away by keeping strict rules in the Laundry Department to hide her from everyone else, otherwise the jig's up.' said Beiyue. 'Though things are still awkward. Aunt Fang is reeling from her cousin's treachery and she's making an effort to get to know her REAL daughter. Xiao Ling was trouble given legs. Her motor mouth will get everyone killed so she wasn't allowed to go to Lingyang School and home-tutored. She was as arrogant as her true mother yet can only bark, but can never bite. Xiao Peiyu was a sweet demure kid. Her looks and personality being a dead giveaway according to her friends so she was hidden away most likely, forever in the distant courtyard where maids do laundry.'

'As gratitude to Aunt Fang over the years, I gave Peiyu all she needs to look like a high-class lady. The remaining issues are her mannerisms as she doesn't have the manners, etiquette and the dignified bearing of a lady. We thought we'd have ten years...until Ning Rui's daughter invited her to a birthday party 29 days too soon!' Beiyue sounded annoyed. 'They cannot refuse. The most I could do was investigate Miss Ning and her associates, and what I found out wasn't pretty.' she sighed. 'Publicly known as a sweet girl, but behind closed doors, she and her friends may as well have horns on their heads with malice as their blood! The entertainment for that birthday, will be the mistreatment of my eldest sister simply for being a maid who became a lady.' Yingye gasped in horror.

'That's horrible!' she cried, affronted. 'But then again,' she deflated. 'That's to be expected of anyone with politician background. You'd grow up with a barbed, silver tongue laced with poison.'

'Aunt Fang and I who have known cruelty have begun teaching her how to handle such wenches.' Beiyue scowled. 'We're teaching Peiyu well so she'll come out the victor and look good to the adults present in the process. And to be sure, Dongling will be her attendant for the event as bodyguard.' she said. 'We have a month to prepare her for battle.'

'What of Xiao Zhonglei?' Yingye wondered just how much of a mess things are.

'Thankfully nothing like his family.' Beiyue giggled. 'He's a normal boy who's exasperated, annoyed and bitter that the whole family used him to clean up Zhongqi's mess and he was doomed to that fate for life, unable to even attend Lingyang nor exist in public, doomed to be a shadow for life he was glad justice came so he could be free from slavery.' she said with an eyeroll. 'Due to that, his education was too specialized and he can't do Martial Arts. He was also as isolated as me, so he took Grade 1 Classes in classes he needs in Imperial College to be a Proper Childe.'

'Really, those criminals' shamelessness knows no bounds, and you're working too hard because.' Yingye shook her head. 'And you just got out of illness too! Are you gonna be OK?'

'Well, We'll see what happens.' Beiyue smiled wanly. 'Its time for us to move on, getting used to freedom after finally getting the ending we deserved. Aunt Fang reunited with her true daughter, Zhonglei is finally free to exist and I'm no longer exploited and abused. Prince Feng Lianyi is all our benefactor.' she said. 'And we're still getting used to being free. Like, what to do and stuff after our suffering. There's this question, 'and then what?' bugging us all. Moreover, what am I even supposed to do as a princess? What are my jobs that I never got to learn with good reason?' she wondered in utter vexation. 'Heck, I'm the lord of a County yet I can't do anything for Qinghe. Mother's and my county is just used by the Xiao as a piggy bank waiting for annual tax without even doing proper governing and left the people to their own devices! Regency and Management, my ass! There were reports not dealt with I'm managing Qinghe and Miyang by finally answering all those reports with my apologies.'

Yingye shook her head in dismay. She learned how her cousin is doing, but deeply troubled.

'I may also have to occasionally go to two fiefdoms and handle the angry townsfolk.' said Beiyue. 'I'll plan scheduled school leaves. Looks like for my first year, I'll be absent a lot just to clean up four year's worth of mess!' she said in frustration.

'Let's talk to royal father about that after dinner.' Yingye offered as she dreaded to think of the messes the Xiao left behind for Beiyue to clean up yet THEY DIDN'T, just solely using two fiefs for money. 'But are you sure you don't wanna eat dinner here?'

'I brought mine since it has medicine.' said Beiyue. 'I have to adhere to a strict diet or I'll be a total dwarf growing up.'

'Uggghhh...that, would be dreadful...and all men we know are so tall.' said Yingye, imagining all noble boys she's met over the years and given how stunted Beiyue was, she can only imagine the future if she grew up short. 'So why not join us in the dining hall with your own meals? This way we can discuss with father.'

'Er, his office is more preferable after dinner.' Beiyue handwaved. 'State matters cannot be discussed in public like the royal dining room.'

Yingye knew her distrust is at play here, as Yingye knew Beiyue cannot trust anyone...and Yingye learned she herself has to choose wisely. Sure servants answer to their masters, but may have hidden loyalties their masters don't know about. And in the dining room, the servants are the kitchen maids who can easily spread gossip.

She really has to catch up sooner, she felt she lived a too carefree life for a Princess.


	6. Privileges of Maids

Royal Dining Room...

The Royal Family was surprised that Yingye invited Beiyue for dinner, before saying, 'Oh don't worry, she has her own brought along. Strict instructions from both doctor and Xiaoyao-wangye.'

'Ohhhh I see I see!' said the Emperor.

Talks can wait as dinners are always formal in the royal palace, as Beiyue seated where the guest seats as because as of now, she IS a guest, relative or not.

As the maids put tea out first, Dongling acted in sync with the other maids.

First, was cold dishes.

While the royals have cold, salted pieces of meat, Beiyue has japanese pickles instead. Sweet-sour umeboshi, takuan and senmaizuke. Alternating those three pieces each.

Royals have main dishes, meat served first before vegetables.

Let it be known that cooking techniques here are SO PRIMITIVE...boiled, blanched, grilled, roasted and steamed as is with a bad mix of condiments mixed or brushed onto and call it a day...and when royals eat, their food goes through ten poison testers first, so by the time it gets to them, it's cold, salty food. And when Dongling brought out Beiyue's?

It's piping hot considering she has no worries about getting poisoned _again_ , and what is that...smell?! It's enticingly...SAVORY in smell! The royals and maids choked at how fragrant it was. Beiyue's meat dish is yakitori in sweet-savory tare sauce with bits of leek and mushroom! Just...without the sticks, of course!

"What, is THAT?!" everyone thought, gulping down their drool.

Vegetables came out and it's poached veggies. For Beiyue it's colorful chikuzenni with cutely-carved veggies in thick spices sauce with sesame seeds in a plate! That, and what is that yellow thing shaped into balls arranged into a crescent in a plate? (A:N- roasted sweet potato balls)

Noodle dish as its always noodles on a royal palace dining table every dinner? It's a customized plate Beiyue ordered to be made for her...specially for chirashidon and noodle dishes. She has cold soba noodles with very thick mentsuyu sauce and sesame seeds. Using a bit of ki that's barely-noticeable, sauce is wrapped thinly around noodle for the right kick that there's no threat of sauce dripping down her lips and chin.

Finally, soup. It's an all-seafood miso soup, containing a lot of seaweed, shellfish and decorative curled up prawns on the rim of the bowl!

When dinner is over?

'You're studying actual dishes now after graduating from sweets-making?' Yingye gushed out. Beiyue's food smells so...so nice! The smell of her meals are still inside the dining hall! 'It smells so nice!'

'Well, Dongling functions as my hands for now since I can't do the tough knife work yet. She follows my experimental instructions...we usually have a hit and miss while still following strict diet.' Beiyue told her. 'The most I can do now is whack sticky rice and paint my sweets.'

Hit and miss, her foot, Dongling thought, but they have to make that lie to make their tale believable. Can YOU believe a person bedridden for four years capable of knife work so soon? No, right? As for flavors, when miss taught her 'that one spell', its IMPOSSIBLE for them to fail in flavor-complementation in cooking!

But still, for a PRINCESS to cook?! It was unheard of! And she was way better than cooks?!

Yingye told her family that Princes Royal taught Beiyue survival skills, but she shone brightest in cooking...obviously...Prince Xiaoyao confirmed her skill in sweets, but not yet in actual dishes given her condition. It may explain why Dongling acts as her 'limbs' in the kitchen while following her instructions. Meat would be tough for her to cut, as well as some vegetables...it'll take a year for her to be 'a normal person'.

'Oh yes father, Beiyue has something to talk to you about.' said Yingye. 'The office?'

'Mm. Sounds a good idea.' the Emperor agreed.

'What will be talked about?' Zhanye frowned.

'Ehhh a little troubleshooting.' said Beiyue.

'...troubleshooting?' what does that mean?

* * *

Emperor's Office...

The Emperor indulged the young girls by taking them into his office and sent his aides out.

Beiyue then talked about four years of reports DELIBERATELY NEGLECTED by the Xiao Family, causing great trouble in Qinghe and Miyang as everything, was unsolved, much to her chagrin! She worried about the couple thousand cases UNSOLVED and just used two fiefdoms as financial blood! She solved some during winter, but has no method of putting her finished progress to action, and 85% more to go!

Beiyue complained about it that she would have to skip school just to set things straight!

Emperor promised her that he would have Chief Censorate do the first year's worth of work while she's at school, then she takes action in school vacations as his way of bargaining with her as she cannot travel on her own just yet for her own good, worrying about her safety.

So with that done deal, the two girls went to YIngye's residence to talk some more...and YIngye managing to weasel survival cooking from Beiyue incase anything happens to _her_.

'You, you'll survive outside in the woods. Me, I wouldn't if kidnapping or stranded happens! What if I don't find fruit or water? I can't cook like you.' Yingye shuddered. 'Mother sheltered me too much, like being a royal means I'm exempted from all bad things in the world...and then there's you, a royal princess but illegally wronged in many ways.' said Yingye anxiously. 'A living example if things went really wrong.' she choked out. 'I could have been you any time...or like that Fang lady whose daughter got switched by nasty relatives.' she dreaded the ideas and possibilities.

'If that is indeed possible, it seems there are powers at play here.' said Beiyue. 'All you have to do if either you're switched at birth or kidnapped for dead, fight your way to live. It's all we'll ever have. For now, if you have time, I'll be your teacher in cooking. Have royal uncle build a kitchen and pantry just for you in your residence. This way you won't have to fear poisoning and trust the food your maids give you.' she advised. 'Its what I did after they all got arrested.'

'Right!'

'Well, if this personal kitchen is made, you'll have to give me a call. My last morning class is Music.'

'Brother Yi's class...'

'Well, I had to pick an eight course set and there were two things I'm not interested...IN?!' Yingye got startled by Beiyue's snarl as she shot her ribbons onto the roof.

'R-ribbons?' she squeaked as said ribbons pulled down a black person in and she gasped at the sight of the man above the roof of her own home that Beiyue just brutally pulled down! 'Kyaaa!'

'Dongling, I removed his poisons, have fun with him.' Beiyue coldly stared at the man who glared at her bitterly.

'What are you?! Aren't you supposed to be trash?!' he sputtered out and that angered Yingye. Unknown to her, he had been drained dry of his ki by Beiyue, warranting that question of his.

'Watch what you say you lowlife!' Yingye cried angrily. 'Dongling, do your worst!'

'What can a mere maid do?' the man scoffed as Dongling's eyes glinted as she cracked her knuckles, using Reinforcement on herself as she looked on with a dark smile.

'Noooow, answer our questions...or you're in for a world of hurt!'

And to deliver her point home, she stomped hard on the man's right ankle, breaking it in a snap, and unholy agonized scream ensued. The nearby maids shivered in fear, looking on in horror.

Naturally, some people overheard that scream and followed the screams, before reporting for help.

And what the royals saw upon following the man's agonized screams, was a tied up spy or assassin, tied with ribbons made out of ki and Dongling inflicting holy pain on the man who's now basically a cripple for life, seeing her bend the man's left arm backwards with a sickening 'CRRCK!' making them wince, and what followed was a howl of pain.

There was a hole in the roof of Yingye's Residence. And there, three girls looked at the man while the maids were terrified, frozen with fear.

Yingye was furious.

Beiyue had an expression akin to looking at dirt.

And Dongling's TOO cheerful at making a man cry?! He was sobbing in anguish at his clearly broken limbs!

'Yingye! Beiyue! What the devil happened here?!' the Emperor cried in aghast. Zhanye, Jing and Third Prince eyed the situation but their eyes fell on where the ribbons are connected to...

...they were from Beiyue's shadow.

'We have a peeping tom here!' Yingye snarled angrily, angrily pointing at the sobbing wreck. 'And why is someone from the Mu Clan spying on us?!'

The Emperor's mind raced.

Yingye's stunt from this morning and her plans with getting to talk to Beiyue long known.

He had long known what happened to his sister thanks to the proof Beiyue found.

This man is here, because of HER.

She's responsible for this!

'We'll get to the bottom of this.' said the Emperor. 'How much has he overheard?'

'Not much, thankfully.' said Beiyue. 'Idiot arrived when I told YIngye I attended Music Class. He didn't hear other topics.'

'That's good to know.' said the Emperor in relief as he had the Black Cavalry take the man away. Not like he can run now, the girls crippled him! For now, he'll get all they need from this spy or whatever, further evidence to be nailed down so he won't bother seeing that wench.

Urrrgh, the only good thing he ever gave her was Zhanye and Yingye! Two apples that fell far from their maternal tree!

For now, he needs a repairman to fix Yingye's roof, and...

* * *

'Ooh, a sleepover! I've never done this before!' Yingye squealed excitedly as with her, is a change of clothes and shoes as well as her school supplies. With her is one maid as the other maids will guard Yingye's residence, a maid called Qiangge.

To be fair, Beiyue never did that either, as one, Zouken might feed the poor kids to worms and make their families forget they ever existed. This was a new thing to her as well.

'Where will I sleep though?'

'Well, in my room. My bed's too big anyway.' said Beiyue. 'I tossed out Concubine Xue's bed and bought myself a new one.' she said. Yingye was delighted but she knew trust is being tested here as well. She has to return the trust carefully-handed out.

Beiyue is testing her trustworthiness.

Upon arrival in...Princess Royal's Mansion...

'Wow! You figured out the barrier?!' Yingye never dreamed she'd step foot in Princess Royal's mansion, where Beiyue used to live until almost everything was stolen from her. And it was clearly renovated. Though Qiangge had to be wrapped in ribbons just so she can get in.

'Yes. It was hard getting everything done when you can't trust anyone...we had to get outside help who has no idea of my reputation in this city. Let's face it, who'd help me in this city?' Beiyue scowled.

Lies again.

She and Donging did EVERYTHING together. One place at a time with their reinforced bodies and cleaning products, and learning what needs to be done via analysis.

'By the way, your ribbons...you can cultivate now, why not tell anyone?' Yingye told her. 'You can easily be a magic-user since you're clearly favoring it...'

'The fact remains that I still can't cultivate.' said Beiyue. 'I just harness and instantly use ki in the air so I'm not entirely defenseless.'

'Awww...'

'Besides, my ribbons are simple, but at least, reliable.' Beiyue smiled. She wasn't much of a fighter anyway. 'Its all I have for now.'

'At least it's something...'

The furniture and decor have entirely changed too. To suit a young girl's tastes, but Beiyue was more on refined, elegant simplicity. She favored white paint over Princess Royal's favorite peach colors and red tones, as well as neutral colors so anything goes for the rest.

And her bedroom? Yingye has no idea of this style(european royal style four-poster bed plus drapes), but it sure affords privacy!

Upon taking a bath before bed, the girls gabbed away some more, while Dongling showed Qiangge where to sleep.

Princess Royal has ten maids. Dongling was Beiyue's personal one making her 11th. Yet where are all those girls now?

All rooms are clean and sterile, containing just a bed and an empty closet, Qiangge thought, but at least she sleeps on a bed.

She thought maids sleep on mats.

Apparently, not any maid of Princess Royal's or Beiyue's.

They're treated a little TOO WELL here, Qiangge thought. In the palace, the Inner Harem, they slept on bamboo mats! On a stone floor! Only the nasty Matron Instructors and high-ranking court ladies get to sleep on beds. She herself begun to sleep on a bed since instant promotion to handmaiden and her first night, is here in another princess' house!

'Dongling, what happened to Princess Royal's other maids? It's just you here.' Qiangge asked the younger girl who wore a dark look. Did she just recall a bad memory?

'...they abandoned us after Princess Royal's funeral four years ago.' said Dongling darkly. They were abandoned after no longer hiding their disgust of Beiyue shaming their lady just for existing as a failure, as if blaming her for something out of her control. 'And went to work in the Palace. Well, back to the Inner Court they go, and hard mats to sleep on as they deserve! And I managed to convince Princess that now that we're free and with money again, like hell we'll welcome them back if they find life in the court tough now!'

Princess Royal has three batches of maids since moving out of Xia Guang Hall. The initial batch she has since she was a teenager until graduating Lingyang as maids only have ten years' tenure before retirement, the second ten was during her marriage, and this third batch was during when Princess Beiyue was born.

The one in unique situation was Aunt Jianqiu, now posthumously Princess Renyi. She was Princess Royal's maid since she was a child. The girl who became Concubine Xue whom she took in after surveying Miyang. Then Dongling, a survivor of a ruined village destroyed by war. Six years old.

'They weren't even two years' done with their terms yet, when they moved to court. Naturally, idiots start ten years all over again. Did they seriously expect they'll get paid and rewarded after their decade of service after what they've done? It takes one really bad record that can easily smother your good records that you'll lose your rewards even if you survive ten years in court.' Dongling smiled coldly. 'I let it...slip to Prince Xiaoyao about milady's maids and what they did to us before abandoning us. They'll never get promoted now, nevermind get rewarded or marry well after this! So Qiangge, remember to do well and never commit crimes in your decade-long tenure as a maid, and avoid getting bad attention either. Goodness knows the maids in the Inner Court get killed for even a silly error.'

'You're lucky you got picked as a handmaiden after graduating too. Do not lose that privilege if you know what's good for you, and you and your fellow maids who got lucky must work hard to avoid vicious jealousy from others in the palace.' Dongling warned. 'They'll do _anything_ to have _your_ place, as retiring from being a handmaiden, not as some low-rank maid will reap you better rewards by end of term. So be good to Princess Yingye. She'll defend you if you are in the right, if you did right by her as a good maid with no secret allegiances.'

'Y-yes!' Qiangge squeaked nervously. Warnings well received!

How can a girl just three years younger be this scary?!

But at least, she can sleep on a soft bed, starting today~

* * *

Next day at crack of dawn?

'Qiangge wake up! Time to get breakfast ready!' Dongling pounded on the door, startling the maid.

'Eek! Coming!' this bed was so comfy she overslept for a few minutes! Surely her bed in the palace is this comfy now after a year of sleeping on those hard mats!

Scrambling to get ready, she ran for the kitchens where Dongling was.

'Now then, rice is always pre-prepared beforehand in this household as every morning, I focus on cooking side-dishes and soup instead.' said Dongling. 'And I'll teach you how to make Weiceng Soup, and your first few dishes. Missy likes Weiceng Soup a lot...'

'Wait, Weiceng, as in...that?' Qiangge pointed at a labelled vat where a paper that read 'Mixed Miso' was stuck to it. 'Isn't that a condiment for dipping?'

'Yes, but if done right. It can also be used for soup too and other things.' said Dongling. 'To make Weiceng Soup, missy and I have ordered a brand of seaweed from the port towns down south through the Buji'er Family. As in, edible seaweed.' she hung up a thick large wavy leafy thing. 'This one is good for broth-making by boiling them, while these,' she said, pointing at thin, limp flimsy ones, 'Are good for eating, raw or cooked. You can only use this seaweed for vegetable weiceng soup, or seafood soup. Shellfish or Fish? Whatever.' Qiangge listened. When maids served their masters that night, Princess Beiyue's food really smells TOO good...they clearly do things differently here!

'I have a pre-made set ready here...see how boiled seaweed broth is slightly greenish in color?' Dongling poured out some into a small porcelain saucer to show the color. 'You got seaweed broth there. Taste it as is.' Dongling gave a sample to Qiangge who slurped it up. She found it salty-delicious. The saltiness is just right, but what is this delicious flavor she can't describe?!

'Kinda good-weird? It's delicious but I can't describe it in words.'

'If you mix weiceng in this broth, the taste is more delicious by adding savory-sweetness.' Dongling told her. 'For this pot, you can dissolve four spoons of mixed weiceng, heat up the pot to near-boiling point, and then anything goes! If you want a vegetable soup with tofu, just dump in pre-made chopped vegetables or shellfish. But root vegetables and shellfish must be boiled along with the seaweed to cook them thoroughly before adding weiceng, then once cooked, take them off the stove, and you can add quick-cooking ingredients in, like chopped tofu, mushrooms and leafy vegetables. The very hot water will cook them thoroughly so no need for further interference, while you cook the side dishes. But for now, I'll take out the broth seaweed out of the pot, put in chopped mushrooms, tofu, onions, leeks and seaweed in!' Dongling did just that with cooking chopsticks.

'As a side note, this big thing is usable three times only for a small soup pot for four people.' Dongling lectured. 'But if used in a large pot for at least, twelve people, this is a one-time-use only, after which, throw it. You can't eat it, it's too tough for stomach digestion its only really useful for broth. The flimsy ones is at least, consumable.'

'Yes!'

'Soup's done, so let's start with the meat dish. Something easy called 'Qinzi'...because it's poultry and egg.' said Dongling as she then took out large bottles with labels and took out amounts needed. 'We need 1 cup of seaweed broth, 2 spoons each of sweetened rice wine, sugar, and actual rice wine, 4 spoons soy sauce, a whole onion thinly sliced, poultry breasts cut into bite-sized pieces, four eggs, and you can optionally-add mushrooms or onion leaves. But since missy likes those I'll put it in anyway.'

'Add broth, sugar, wine, soy sauce and sweet rice wine in a pan. Heat until boiling.' Dongling demonstrated. 'While waiting for it to boil, let's work on the vegetable dish, the Pumpkin Salad. I pre-make long-cooking stuff at night so I can quickly cook everything the next day. Lingyang School is annoyingly far from home so you notice I have pre-made ingredients beforehand.' Qiangge nodded. 'I stuff them in a space ring so they stay fresh. Missy gave me a ring for this purpose.' Qiangge's jaws dropped as Dongling took out pre-cooked pumpkins out of her ring.

Space Rings are expensive, even the cheap ones. And Princess Beiyue gave Dongling a Space Ring for cooking purposes?!

'I see you're shocked.' Dongling pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

'Er...well...'

'I understand that we're a little unconventional, but we go by what's convenient in the long term.' Dongling chuckled in amusement. 'Considering all of society hurt us both for what was never missy's fault at birth, we go against the expectations to live a better life. We don't follow conventional rules here.'

'Oh...'

'You're from the countryside like me...but you'll soon learn how vicious most city girls are. Its best you get warned early than see for yourself too late.'

'Awww...'

After Pumpkin Salad, it's a VERY FRAGRANT RICE DISH next, that uses dried herbs and a sauce concoction that made it appetizingly gooey to eat as Dongling mixed the crushed herbs and sauce into that piping hot rice. The pot of rice Dongling prepared last night, was for this rice!

'The dried herbs aren't just for flavor and color, it's also for health.' said Dongling. 'This is where missy's additional medication goes into, meant to strengthen organs. Anyone can eat this but the dose I used is strong, meant for two of us who are ill through malnutrition no thanks to those bastards in prison now. But for a normal person eating this, it's OK as you'll just get healthier.'

'Oh...'

The dishes Dongling cooked, was for school lunches! She put them all in three-compartment lacquered boxes.

Their actual breakfast, is that weiceng soup, grilled fish brushed with sauce, and what Dongling called 'rolled eggs'.

'Oh yes, for that Qinzi, the amount of condiments I used is made for four people to eat. So you know now how much to use _just for one person_.'

'Right!'

* * *

'Mmmm! You have it real good here, I should learn how to cook from you one of these days!' Yingye loved the soft, fluffy fish and the rolled eggs. 'I've never had fish this fluffy and soft to eat, they're often dry and hard to eat!'

'Well, I hear that a month after the annual Feat Contest, those in the Top Ten win a camping trip to the forest.' said Beiyue. 'That would be ideal time to learn.'

'I sure hope so!' said Yingye excitedly. 'A delicious camping meal would be wonderful!'

After breakfast and going to school, Yingye had Qiangge with her all the way to her first class, which was Mount Archery.

'Qiangge, how well did Dongling treat you?' Yingye asked Qiangge. 'Those girls are troubled, so be understanding, OK?'

'They...have issues.' Qiangge deflated, telling her what Dongling told her about the other maids and the threats that loom over herself and her peers.

'I see...so after four years ago, those girls have two years left, but idiots wasted those eight years through betraying their lady's daughter to work in the palace, starting over if they stupidly think they have two years left. What idiots.' Yingye shook her head. 'It doesn't work as they believe. They just added an extra decade, but with a bad record at that. They'll be Sheng Nus by the time they're 35 years old. Prince Xiaoyao really likes Royal Aunt too so no doubt Chief Eunuch made sure they know how stupid they are.' Yingye chuckled darkly.

Maids who served a fulfilling ten years while surviving treacherous palace politics and intrigue and schemings, get rewarded, and married off to a rich man equivalent to their worth, becoming Ladies. Its why within ten years, it's a fight for promotion to get a high rank before retirement, to get those rewards.

Maids have a ranking system. The highest one can attain, is Guiren or Noble Lady BUT if serving the Grandqueen, Emperor and Empress. The other highest rank equal to that, but serving his children are the Handmaidens. Following those ranks are the First-Class Attendant, Second-Class Attendant and the Chosen Maids. They gain education upon attaining such a rank. Literacy, Etiquette, Arithmetic, Literature and Music. When not in duty, they learn these lessons from Eunuchs assigned to teach them, when not on duties for royal family. So noble ladies and handmaidens, until they graduate from these lessons, have to finish their jobs before tutor time! However, only maids below age 25 who gain such ranks in a short time get those privileges, and get to sleep in their own rooms with cushy furniture.

Maids who stayed past 25 yet never get promoted even to Chosen Maid become Matrons instead, teachers of younger maids as well as disciplinarians. Matrons answer to higher-ranking maids, age-be-damned.

In YIngye's opinion, Princess Royal's maids, are all idiots. They were Handmaidens, yet abandoned their lady to continue working in the palace, thinking they can keep their rank as Handmaidens and reassigned to the royal children? Fool of fools! They start back to the beginning, regardless of education! And upon knowing they have a black record courtesy of Dongling telling Prince Xiaoyao, fat chance of handsome rewards or married to a rich man now!

'That is sufficient revenge. Dongling is also right as the world of palace maids is vicious. So you and the other girls I picked, only have each other. Every other maid not assigned to me is your enemy now.'

'Right...' Qiangge gulped. 'On the bright side, I learned how to cook the foods Miss Dongling made today and the medicated rice.'

'The-what-rice?'

'Its rice made with a lot of herbs and a sauce also made with herbs good for strengthening organs...they always eat those medicated rice on lunch and dinner since they were malnourished.'

'Oh! If you know how to make it maybe I should have it done for the royal kitchens from now on so father and brother gets to eat some too!'

While Yingye may care for her mother, even she knew since she was young, that top priority is always Emperor and Crown Prince and Princes in that order, before her and Beiyue, the Princesses. Not to mention, there's Three Kitchens in the Imperial Palace.

One Kitchen just for the Grandqueen, Emperor and his children. One Kitchen for his Empress and Concubines and their babies. And one Kitchen for servants...and the food they get is based on their ranks.

Maybe while she can introduce tasty food to her father and brother, the annoying side-effect would be Prince Jing and Third Prince. Ah well...

Yingye wanted Qiangge to teach her fellow maids, but they needed two types of seaweed Beiyue ordered from Buji'er down south in the ports, and how to create condiments they used, which Qiangge has no idea about and only Yingye has power to ask either Beiyue or Dongling. Qiangge doesn't have that power.

At least, the Weiceng Soup and Medicated Rice was easily accessible to them.

At lunch break, eating with Prince Yi before going home?

"Oh my gosh! They're so good!"

Umami, is a very foreign prospect in this world, it overwhelmed Yingye, and so would any human in this world who's never heard of umami-powered food before. They never knew food can be delicious!

'Er, Princess, you OK?' Lianyi asked in CONCERN as Yingye looked absolutely stunned.

'I-I had packed lunch from Beiyue's house...it's unbelievably good!' Yingye choked out in delight. 'The rice alone is heavenly! Try some!' Lianyi tried tasting it since its from the Cooking Princess' House and gasped, stunned. This is way too good! How the hell did she do this to rice?!

'I-I-I think I better pay that girl a visit tonight...' he could use this rice at least! 'Di.' Di promptly left to find the Princess during lunch break...

* * *

'Huh? Prince Yi wants to visit my house to learn of the rice?' Beiyue blinked. '...I guess why not but I will ask Aunt Fang to chaperone us.'

Zhonglei sweatdropped.

Since their freedom, Beiyue taught how to make delicious food at home, because her idea of revenge is eating well unlike a whole society who eats god-awful bland food, after putting their family and 99% of their slaves in punishment, as well as developments that definitely made their lives better!

Food, Hygiene, Laundry, and other tricks that makes living a lot easier. Even cultivators up to Spirit Foundation can do it!

Well, she seems willing to teach a prince...well to be fair, he IS their savior...if he didn't tattle on the Xiao Family, would Zhonglei be free from being a shadow? Beiyue be free from poverty and shack she was imprisoned in by his mother through poisoning?


End file.
